New School, New Job, New Enemy
by Kurama Fangirl
Summary: YYHHP Yusuke and the gang are sent to Hogwarts to defeat Voldemort, protect Harry and to learn some magic in the process. But what happens when Kuwabara and Yusuke are threatened to be kicked out? And who is the new teacher? CHAPTER 11 reposted!
1. Dear Mr Urameshi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.  
  
A/N: Hies! I've seen a couple of YYH/HP crossovers and I thought I would make my own. I bet there is going to be a lot of OOC-ness because I'm not the best at this. If I make a mistake on anything, you can tell me in a review! Or you could review just to make me happy. ^-^  
  
PS- This includes stuff about Book 5 of the Harry Potter series. **Spoilers** And I'm pretending that Sirius isn't dead, just stuck in the mirror. He's still alive. I just couldn't have him die. O.o **End Spoilers**  
  
Chapter One: Dear Mr. Urameshi  
  
Yusuke sat on the floor in front of the television watching some show about a man in a red coat that seemed unable to kill. Yusuke watched as a priest with a very large cross shot a little boy. (A/N: Hai, I am describing one of the episodes in Trigun. It's when the little boy controls the sand worms.) Suddenly Yusuke heard a large bang come from the window in the kitchen. He walked over, and saw an owl ruffle its feathers while it perched on the windowsill.  
  
"What the heck. owls during the day?" Yusuke shoved his hand at the window, making another loud banging sound. But the owl didn't fly away, it just sat there tapping on the glass with its beak.  
  
"Is everything alright in there?" Yusuke heard a voice come from the other room.  
  
"Hai. everything's fine, mother of the year." Yusuke opened the window, realizing the owl wasn't going to go away. It hooted and flew in, landing on top of the television. Yusuke walked over and stood staring at the bird. Looking it up and down, he noticed a large envelope attached to its leg with some string. Yusuke reached over and took it off the bird's leg.  
  
The owl, obviously annoyed, flew back out the window. Or at least it tried. Yusuke, who had learnt to keep windows shut in summer (having almost had his body burn before he could come back to life), shut the window after the owl had flown in. Yusuke, hearing the third bang of the hour, walked over and opened the window. Then he looked to the letter.  
  
To Mr. Yusuke Urameshi  
  
Floor in front of the television Japan (A/N: I don't remember what city he lived in)  
  
Yusuke was surprised to see that someone knew so much about himself. He ripped open the envelope, taking out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded the paper to find a letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Urameshi  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. Koenma will explain everything to you. Yours sincerely, Minerna McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
Yusuke stared at the letter, reading it twice through. What were they talking about, school of witchcraft and wizardry? He already had a school, not that he went to it. Right at that moment, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Not another owl." thought Yusuke as he opened the door to see Kuwabara standing with a similar letter in his hand. "Kuwabara! You're still alive. I was afraid I'd killed you after that last fight we had."  
  
Kuwabara stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Not now Urameshi, it seems we have some work to do."  
  
"What, you mean these letters?" Yusuke said, looking at his letter once again. He reached into the envelope, which was still in his hand, pulling out the list of supplies.  
  
"Yeah. somehow we got to find a way to get to Koenma-sama. But I don't even know where that little kid lives!" Kuwabara walked over to a desk and pulled out one of the drawers. Then he turned around to Yusuke, holding a map in his hand. "I've got a map, now do you know where he lives?" Kuwabara said, opening up to a picture of Tokyo.  
  
"You baka! He doesn't live in our world! He lives in the Spirit World, which I'm going to guess isn't on that little map of yours. But the only way I got there before was with Botan on her oar. So I don't think we can get there that way anymore."  
  
"I think I can fix your problem." Came a calm voice from behind the two boys. They both whirled around to see Kurama standing behind them. "I've got a way to get there, we're supposed to start learning how to use it so we can get around London." Kurama walked over, pulling a jar of what looked to be a dirt colored powder.  
  
"London?!? That's in England! Why the @#$% would we go to London, fox?" Yusuke said, dropping his letter to the ground. He stepped over to Kurama, who was now standing in front of the fireplace. Although, from it's size, you couldn't really call it a fireplace. It was a small, two inch by two inch hole in the floor with a metal covering.  
  
"You might want to pick that up, you'll need it to know what to get in Diagon Ally." Said Kurama as he took a pinch of the powder and threw it into the small "fireplace."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara covered their eyes as a bright green flame rose up out of the 'fireplace.' Then suddenly, there really was a fireplace. The hole in the floor had grown, and it was now large enough for all three boys to step into, and still be able to stand up straight.  
  
"What is that stuff?" Asked Kuwabara as he stepped closer to get a better look.  
  
"Fluo Powder. You step into the flames, say where you want to go and it takes you there." Kurama answered, stepping forward into the flames. "Now come on you two, we don't want to be late for Koenma-sama's meeting. And don't say anything once you step in, I'll speak."  
  
Why do I have the feeling I'm walking into a death trap? Thought Yusuke as he stepped into the flames. A warm feeling came all over him. He saw Kuwabara on the other side of Kurama.  
  
"Now keep your elbows in, its going to be a ruff ride." Kurama took a little more of the Fluo powder, and threw it to their feet. "Koenma-sama's Office!" he said clearly. Suddenly, Yusuke felt like he was flying again, but extremely fast. Next thing he knew, he was on the floor of Koenma's office, along side of Kuwabara. Standing in between the two of them was Kurama who was dusting himself off.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke stood up, and the three bowed. Kuwabara had to be forced down, not having been in front of Koenma like this before, but it was good in the end. As Yusuke looked around the room, he saw Botan talking to Koenma's ogre while Hiei was sitting on the windowsill, half hanging out.  
  
"You three are late." Came a voice from the chair behind the huge desk.  
  
"I'm sorry Koenma-sama. These two," said Kurama, pointing to Yusuke and Kuwabara, "didn't trust the fluo powder at first." He then stepped over to the wall, and leaned against it with one foot on the wall itself.  
  
"It's alright. Now that all of you have made it, I can tell you what's going on. The five of you are going to be going undercover as students in the school Hogwarts. As you all should know, it's a school for wizards and witches. Your mission is to protect a boy named Harry Potter and to overcome a man named Voldemort. You each."  
  
"Do we have to go to school everyday?" Yusuke interrupted. Koenma looked to him angrily.  
  
"Hai, Yusuke. You have to go to school everyday. In fact, you will be living in the castle. As I was saying, each of you."  
  
"Wow a castle? The whole school is a castle? That's really cool." Came Kuwabara's voice. Koenma again seemed very angry, but he kept his temper.  
  
"Hai, the whole school is a castle. Now unless someone else wants to interrupt me," Koenma looked around to see Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara shaking their heads no. Kurama and Hiei just sat/stood still. "Good. Now, each of you has received a list of books and other supplies you will need for the school year. I expect you each will be able to get all of these items?"  
  
"Oi, Koenma-sama?" Koenma looked up to see Yusuke looking at him with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"What is it, Yusuke?"  
  
"Well, I don't really have that much money. I dunno if I'll be able to get all the stuff." Yusuke said, looking at the list in front of him. It seemed to Yusuke that sixth years required many items.  
  
"Baka! I'm not sending you into a magical world with out anything to help you! Besides, they don't take "muggle" money. Muggles are humans unable to do magic. They have their own money system, with Knuts and Sickles and Galleons. You'll learn about it all soon enough." Koenma clapped his hands together and two ogres entered the room. Both were carrying bags that seemed to be full of something metal because they kept making jingling noises.  
  
One bag was handing to each of the five visitors in the room and then the ogres left. "Sweet! Lots of money!" said Yusuke, pocketing the coins.  
  
"Now Yusuke-chan. You are to use that money well! We have lots of stuff to buy, and a lot to catch up on. We're entering the sixth year!" Botan said. She stepped in front of Koenma's chair, and bowed. "We better get going! Come on you four, we have lots of shopping to do." Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara all stepped in front of Koenma and bowed before turning to follow Botan.  
  
"Great, we get to go shopping. Man this sucks." Yusuke said, stepping into the very large fireplace. "And traveling by Fluo powder, I'm never going to get used to this." Next thing, the four had disappeared with the flames.  
  
A cold voice came from the windowsill. "How strong is this Voldemort that you need all four of us to fight him?" Hiei stood up and stepped in front of Koenma's chair.  
  
"Extremely strong. And make sure the least amount of people learn you are Yokai and normal humans. We don't need that type of gossip, do we Hiei?" Hiei bowed, grunted and left out the window. Koenma sighed, turning around in his chair. "I just hope the four of you are strong enough to take him down."  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm going to try to do a little magic of my own. *Uses magical powers to force you to click the 'go' button to review* There we go! Ok, now you need to do the rest on your own! ^- ^ And thank you to Angel Yokai for giving me this idea. I really love your stories, if your reading this! 


	2. Diagon Ally

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. Although I do wish I owned some of the characters in those stories.. (key word: WISH)  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa! Sry if I spelt that wrong. Do you like that I've put in a little Japanese? I'm just starting to memorize terms. One thing I can't get out of my head that I read in a fanfic "Oi baba" (hey grandma) which was Yusuke talking to Genkai. But you don't care about that. You just want to read the fic! So let's get to the fic, please R&R!  
  
Chapter Two: Diagon Ally  
  
Again, Yusuke felt that fast flying feeling. Finally, I'll be able to sit and watch TV at home he thought. But where they landed wasn't quite his living room. Yusuke felt the flying feeling stop, but still was unable to stay standing. When he opened his eyes, Botan and Kurama were standing above him while Kuwabara was on the ground with him.  
  
Yusuke stood up and looked to his left and right. He was inside of a building filled with books. He saw a long ally leading in both directions outside on the street. Reading one of the book titles, Yusuke said,  
  
"Magical Drafts and Potions, what a nice title. Where are we, Botan?" He looked over to Botan who seemed to be reading her list.  
  
"We're in a store called Flourish and Blotts, our first stop to get our school books. Come along now, we'll find what we need and be on our way to the next store in a few minutes." Botan stepped to the front desk, and began to talk to the wizard standing there. After about twenty minutes, they each had their books along with a cauldron each and had paid for them.  
  
"Has anyone seem Hiei yet?" Asked Kurama, paying for his new belongings. Kuwabara and Botan shrugged while Yusuke seemed to be ignoring him. "Yusuke, what are you looking at?" He asked, walking over to the front window where Yusuke was.  
  
"Look at all those birds and bats and cats and wow that's a lot of animals." At the word 'cats' Kuwabara had come running over to the window. After staring for a second he ran out the doorway saying,  
  
"Next stop, pets!" The other three followed him into the shop. The sound they heard upon entering made Yusuke cover his ears for a second and Botan cringe. Kurama seemed not to notice the noise at all. "Man, look at all the kitties! Here kitty kitty, here kitty kitty." Kuwabara had run straight to where the cats were, and began trying to coax one of them to come to him. At the moment, they all seemed very afraid of him.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to ask if these are all the animals they have." Said Kurama, walking towards a person who looked to be the manager. Yusuke and Botan walked over to where all the owls and bats were perching.  
  
"A bat, wouldn't that be a cool pet. I think that's what I'll get, a vampire bat. What do you think, Botan?" Yusuke said with a grin on his face. Botan cringed, but decided not to answer. Instead, she began to look at all the owls.  
  
"Ooohhh, look at this one. It's a.. barn. owl. Cool! I think I'll get a barn owl." She grabbed a cage, putting it up to the barn owl. The owl calmly stepped into the cage and turned around to face the doorway, which Botan quickly closed.  
  
As Yusuke continued to look at the bats, Kurama was talking to the worker at the front desk. "So you are 100% positive that you don't have any foxes here?" he asked, praying that the worker had just forgotten to look somewhere.  
  
"Mister, for the one hundredth time! We don't have foxes. We only have owls, bats, cats and toads. " Kurama sighed, and the worker stepped over to Kuwabara who was ready to buy his cat while Kurama walked over to Yusuke by the bats.  
  
"Well, they don't have any foxes so I'm going to get my pet else were. You thinking about getting a bat?" Yusuke nodded, and stepped towards the bats a little more. Next thing he knew, he had grabbed a bat and it was now shrieking in his hands. He quickly stepped over to the front desk, cutting in front of Botan in line.  
  
"Oi, Yusuke-chan! What do you think you're doing?" Botan said before she saw the bat in Yusuke's hands. Then she stepped to the side with her owl to let them by.  
  
"I want this bat." Said Yusuke, throwing a bunch of sickles and knuts. "And a cage." The worker took the money he needed, then pushed the rest back to Yusuke. "Thanks." Said Yusuke, grabbing a cage and stuffing the bat into it. Finally, the shrieking stopped, everyone except for Kurama paid for a pet, and the four of them left the shop.  
  
"So where to next, Botan-chan?" Kuwabara asked, trying to cuddle a cat that obviously didn't want to be cuddled. Botan stopped in the middle of the ally, and looked at her list of stuff needed.  
  
"Well, we still need our robes and wands and stuff like scales and a telescope and a. glass ball? Oh well, come on it seems we have a lot more shopping to do!" and with that she bounded off into the nearest store.  
  
An hour later, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Botan were at their last stop on their list. The four were standing in front of a store that read:  
  
Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.  
  
Kurama, who didn't seem to notice the dreary look that covered the whole shop, stepped towards the door and opened it up for the others. Yusuke walked in, followed by Botan and lastly Kuwabara. Kurama entered the building, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Kuwabara jumped. Yusuke, who had sat down, must have jumped too because there was a loud bang and he got quickly off the chair. Botan looked back to see the chair lying on the floor on its side.  
  
An old man was standing before the, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.  
  
"Erm, hello, we would like some." Botan said, a little nervous sounding.  
  
"Some wands, correct?" Kuwabara nodded and the man continued. "Dumbledore told me the four of you would come. But where is your other friend? Dumbledore said there would be five."  
  
"Hiei decided he would come at a later time." Said Kurama before anyone else could answer. Yusuke couldn't remember Hiei saying anything to them about coming later, but he wasn't going to bring it up.  
  
"Ahh, I see. Well, are you all ready to get your wands?" The group nodded, and Kuwabara stepped forward. "Hello boy. Just a minute." And with that he stepped into the shadows of the back of the store. A couple minutes later, he came out. "Oak, eleven inches, unicorn hair. Try it out boy." He handed the wand over to Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara had no idea what he was supposed to do. Recite some magic spell or something? He just stood still, staring at the wand. "Um. what am I supposed to do, sir?" He asked, looking at Ollivander.  
  
"Wave it around boy, wave it around!" so Kuwabara waved the wand around, and to his amazement, a couple of boxes on one of the shelves flew off. Kuwabara dropped the wand, and stepped back saying "I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" Mr. Ollivander again stepped into the back of the store, and returned once again with a wand in hand.  
  
"Here boy, try this. Willow, thirteen inches, rather bendy." Kuwabara gave the wand a swish, and nothing happened at first. Then he waved it around again, and a couple of orange sparks came out of the end of the wand. "Yup, that's the one for you. Here is the box, who's next?"  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Ollivander-san, are you able to make wands right now?" Kurama spoke, stepping forward. Mr. Ollivander nodded in agreement, and Kurama reached back into his hair. He pulled out a long, silver hair and handed it to Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"Hey, isn't that one of your." said Yusuke, but he was hit in the head with Botan's oar (which came out of nowhere, mind you). "Ow! What was that for, Botan?" Yusuke asked as Mr. Ollivander took the hair and walked to a door in the back of the shop. He entered the next room, and shut the door behind him.  
  
"You baka! These people don't know about Yokai and Yoko and stuff! You can't just go telling everyone, they'll get scared!" Yusuke shrugged, and up righted the chair he had sat in previously. Then he sat down, leaning back.  
  
Just then, Mr. Ollivander came out. "Rosewood, fourteen and a half inches, with that hair you gave me. Seems very good for charms I'd say. Try it out young man." As Kurama took the wand in his hand, Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.  
  
"Hey, how come he calls Kurama 'young man' but me 'boy?'" he asked. Yusuke shrugged, and closed his eyes trying to get some sleep. Kurama recited a spell, and swished the wand. Next thing, there were roses falling all over the room. Botan couldn't tell if Kurama had done an actual spell, or just used one of his attacks.  
  
"Good job, young man. Here is the box, who's next?" Mr. Ollivander asked, looking at Botan and Yusuke.  
  
Twenty minutes later, and everyone had gotten a wand. Yusuke's was Ebony, eight inches with a heartstring of a dragon. Botan had gotten a maple and phoenix feather, seven inches. They had all paid seven gallons each for their wands, and they were now walking back down the street.  
  
"Well, I believe we all had a good day." Said Botan, skipping along in front of the others. Yusuke sighed and watched the sky.  
  
"All of us except for Shorty. Where is he, anyway, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked looking at Kurama.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but it doesn't really matter. I know he will get his shopping done and meet us at the train station if we don't see him before then." Kurama said smoothly, holding tightly onto his wand in his pocket.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get some sleep and get ready for Monday. Its only four days away, I want to learn as much as I can about this Harry guy." Said Yusuke, still watching the sky.  
  
"Wow, Yusuke wants to learn something, that's a first." Said Botan, who had stopped skipping when people began to stare at her. Yusuke had an urge to punch her, but he decided against it.  
  
"Yo como shee." Said Yusuke (A/N: I believe that means "oh shut up" in Japanese, tell me if it doesn't) Botan looked back at him furious. But she decided against hitting him with her oar, instead turning around and continuing to walk down the street.  
  
A/N: Okay! Next chapter, we get to meet Harry and his friends! The train ride is next, and maybe getting sorted. We'll see. Please R&R!  
  
*Yusuke appears* "Why are you always so nice?"  
  
O.O Yusuke! Why are you here? Oh and I act nice because that's how I get people to read my stories!  
  
Baka, you should just tell them they have to review, or I'll blow them to bits with my spirit gun.  
  
O.O No Yusuke! That's mean! *Kurama appears* KURAMA! *attacks Kurama*  
  
O.o Uh oh! Come on Yusuke, I'm just here to get you outta here! So let's go before this girl gets me! *Yusuke and Kurama disappear*  
  
@#$%! I almost had him that time. Lol anyway, please R&R and I'll see you next chapter! 


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter, or any of its characters. I don't own Trigun.  
  
A/N: Hello! Welcome to chapter three! I am very pleased to see that you have read this far! ^-^ In this chapter, I plan on meeting Harry and friends! *random clapping in the background* thank you thank you! Please R&R  
  
Chapter Three: The Hogwarts Express  
  
"Come on Yusuke-chan, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Botan said, standing ten feet in front of the group rushing them along.  
  
"Awe, come on Botan! We still got five minutes. And it takes three to get to the platforms. So calm down!" Yusuke said, the last one of the four. "When you get me up this early, you've got to expect me to be slow!" he yawned.  
  
"Hmpf!" said Botan, hurrying ahead. Just then, she spotted platforms nine and ten. "Hey! Where is platform 9 3/4?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
Kurama was the one to step forward this time, walking straight towards the wall in between the two platforms. Standing a foot away from it, he calmly stuck his hand into the wall. To Kuwabara's surprise, it went straight though. "They wouldn't have a magical train out in the open. They hid it so that normal humans wouldn't be able to find it."  
  
"So we're going to walk through a wall to get there?" Asked Kuwabara, who's little brain seemed incapable of understanding that the wall wasn't really solid. (A/N: sry Kuwabara fans!)  
  
"Yes, indeed. Come on you three, we're got to make ourselves disappear without anyone noticing. Everyone follow me, but not at the same time." And with that, Kurama walked straight through the wall. Kuwabara ran to the other side to see if he came out, but to no avail.  
  
"He's totally gone!" Came Kuwabara's voice as he walked back to the side Kurama disappeared through.  
  
"Well, we don't hear any screams of pain. I'm going through," said Yusuke as he too walked into the barrier. After a couple of minutes, Botan had coaxed Kuwabara to go through, and then she herself had walked through.  
  
Once they were all on the other side, they saw many wizards and witches of many different ages. A scarlet steam engine, the train, was waiting next to the platform. Some kids were boarding the train, other adults were waving goodbye to there children. Everywhere there were cats and owls hooting and meowing. Kuwabara looked down to see a very strange looking cat with bright green eyes glide past them. It seemed to be following a man in a red trench coat and spiky blonde hair. (A/N: muwahahaha! Vash!)  
  
"Come on, let's get a compartment before they're all full." Said Kurama, walking towards the train. They ended up getting one of the last compartments on the train, but they had it all to themselves with plenty of room. One minute before the train left, the door opened and shut very fast, all by itself. Or so it seemed.  
  
"What was that?" asked Kuwabara, as he, Yusuke and Botan stared at the door. Kurama stared out the window, seeming not to notice the door.  
  
"Hey Hiei, what took you so long?" he asked, still watching the people outside the window.  
  
"Hn" said Hiei, as Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan looked over to where to voice came from. Sitting across from Kurama was Hiei, who was also looking out the window. Yusuke noticed that Hiei had not packed away his Katana with his other belongings, but still wore it at his belt.  
  
Just then, a whistle blew and the train slowing started to move. Parents on the platform waved to their children, saying their last goodbye. The train rounded a corner, and the faces of those on the platform disappeared.  
  
A couple of minutes later, the door opened and two boys were standing there. "Excuse us, but all the other compartments are full. Mind if we sit with you?" the one with black hair asked. Kurama nodded, and the five of them squished together. Except for Botan, who didn't really want to move any closer to Hiei. The red haired boy sat down next to Kuwabara while the black haired boy sat next to Yusuke.  
  
"Konnichiwa." Said Yusuke to (duh) Harry. Harry just looked at him puzzled.  
  
"He said hello. Sorry, we're exchange students from Japan. Our English isn't that good." Said Kurama politely. "I'm Suichi, and this is Hiei, Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara." Kurama pointed to each of them in turn.  
  
"Hello, I'm Harry and that's Ron." At the word 'harry' Yusuke looked over to Kurama. Kurama nodded at him and Yusuke smiled. Yusuke extended his hand to Harry, saying,  
  
"Hello Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Harry again just stared at him. How did this boy know he was Harry Potter, and why weren't all the people goggling at him? Although he did like the fact that they weren't, it was unusual.  
  
"Um. right. Hi." Said Harry, shaking Yusuke's hand. For the most part, the rest of the train ride was silent. Harry and Ron heard the five friends talking a little bit in Japanese, but they couldn't understand so they decided to ignore it. But they did get a little nervous when one of the boys, Hiei, put his hand on his sword.  
  
The conversation in Japanese went like this: "This is sweet! I thought it was going to be hard to find this Harry guy, but I guess not." Said Yusuke smiling and acting all relaxed.  
  
"Yusuke-chan, our job isn't over! Just because we found him doesn't mean we can take it easy, we still have to protect this guy." Botan said, fumbling with her robes. It seemed she didn't like black on her, and she was thinking of changing it to pink (how I don't know). "Don't start relaxing. Hiei-san! What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Yusuke looked over to see Hiei getting out his sword-cleaning kit that Kurama had given him. Botan was a bit nervous, and began to yell.  
  
"You can't take that out here, Hiei-san! You'll scare Harry-chan and his friend! Besides, Koenma-sama told you to pack that in your bag! Put that stuff away right now!" Botan had inched a little closer to Yusuke and a little farther away from Hiei.  
  
Hiei looked at her, his eyes ice cold. He reached back, and grabbed the handle of his katana. "Are you trying to tell me what to do?" he asked, his voice making Botan get the shivers. She shook her head violently. It seemed she was on the edge of whimpering for her live.  
  
"Hiei, put that thing away. There is no danger, and I saw you clean your sword yesterday. Give it a break, please." Came Kurama's voice. Botan sighed as Hiei looked angrily at Kurama. But it was no use, because Kurama was still staring out the window. Hiei would then start to put away his sword-cleaning kit.  
  
A little while later, the train slowed down and they seemed to be entering the train station. A couple of minutes earlier, Ron and Harry had changed into their robes (they had made Botan leave). Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei we all in their robes already. The train stopped, and a voice came over head.  
  
"Please leave all bags on the train, they will be brought to your rooms. First Years, please step off and find our gamekeeper Hagrid. Everyone else, report to the carriages." The seven people in the compartment stepped out into the cold night, and over to the carriages.  
  
"Oh my, look at those horse-like creatures!" said Botan, pointing in front of one of the carriages. Ron looked where she was pointing, but saw nothing.  
  
Harry stepped over to Hiei, Kurama and Botan who were all looking at the creatures. "They're called threstrals. However, to see them you have to have seen someone die. Who did you see die?" Botan, Kurama and Hiei all had about the same thoughts.  
  
Botan: I'm a grim reaper, I've arrived early and seen lots of people die. Plus the Yokai I saw killed in the Dark Tournament.  
  
Hiei: I've killed thousand of Yokai. Plus, all the Yokai killed at the Dark Tournament.  
  
Kurama: Many lost their lives in front of me at the Dark Tournament, some of which I killed. Plus my previous live was full of deaths.  
  
The only one to answer out loud though, was Kurama. "We all had a friend who was in the hospital and he died while we were there." He said, making up a story. Harry mumbled something similar to "I'm sorry" but the three didn't seem to notice. But they did hear when he said,  
  
"I had to see a boy named Cedric killed by Voldemort." Harry looked at their faces, expecting them to freak out when he said Voldemort's name. But they didn't they just continued to look at the thestrals. "Hey, did you guys hear me?" he asked, wondering if they just hadn't heard them.  
  
"Yes we heard you. So sorry you had to see that." Said Kurama, who had started to walk over to Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"No, I'm not sorry." Said Hiei, following him. Kurama continued to walk forward, but spoke to Hiei over his shoulder.  
  
"Hiei, why can't you just go along with what I'm saying? Be kind to the boy, he isn't used to seeing death." Kurama caught up with Yusuke and Kuwabara, and turned around to Botan. "Hey, Botan-chan! Are you coming?" at the sound of her name, Botan looked over to Kurama. She saw that they were waiting, and skipped over to them. Then the five got into a carriage together and left.  
  
Ron, who had gone and found Hermione, now walked over to Harry. "Hey what was that all about?" He asked, not hearing the conversation.  
  
Harry, who was still staring at the carriage they had entered, answered. "I don't know, but they seem a little weird. I said Voldemort's name," at this, Ron cringed. "But they didn't do anything, not even a shiver. Then later, Kurama said something to Hiei like 'be kind to him, he isn't used to seeing death.' Like death is a normal thing to see. I don't know, but I want to keep an eye on them, okay?"  
  
Harry, who while talking, had followed Ron over to a carriage where Hermione was, looked at Ron instead of the carriage Yusuke and the gang had entered. He saw Ron eating a chocolate frog that seemed to have come out of the bulging pockets in his pants. "Wite, whateva lou say Harry" Ron said through a mouthful of frog. Harry sighed, and stepped up into the carriage. Ron followed, and with a couple of Hufflepuffs in the carriage with them, they headed up to the school.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the stuff like, "Hiei would then walk to the door." I'm used to rping, and you can do stuff like changing from present to past tense and then back again. ^-^ It might be a little confusing, but you'll get used to it.  
  
Hehe, did everyone see Vash walk by? lol, I don't know why I had him in there. Just felt like adding him and Kuroneko. Whoop whoop, they're playing "Roll Out" on the radio! Randomness, sry. Please R&R, I'm going to listen to my music now. 


	4. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's characters. Also, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of those characters. Not yet, at least. . *tries to steal Kurama*  
  
A/N: Hello! Wow, would you look at the weather? It's raining really hard, with thunder and lightning. And I had to go out in it and put away my stupid chickens. . anyway, time to continue the fic!  
  
Chapter Four: The Sorting Hat  
  
Yusuke's carriage arrived at the front entrance to the school. They all got out, and walked up a flight of stone steps to a huge, oak door. Someone on the other side opened it, and they followed a crowd of other students up to a place called the Great Hall.  
  
What they saw when they entered the Great Hall surprised even Kurama. Thousands of candles were floating in midair over four long tables. Tables, that Kurama noticed, that were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. Ahead of them was a table where some adults were sitting. Yusuke guessed they were the teachers. Yusuke then looked up.  
  
There was no ceiling, which Yusuke could see. Above them were great big grey clouds, and water droplets were falling. But they stopped about twenty feet about the student's heads. "Hey, how do they stop the rain like that?" Yusuke asked Kurama, pointing up as they walked along the tables. Students were filing off left and right, sitting down at the tables.  
  
"Its bewitched. There really is a ceiling there, but its been bewitched to look like the sky outside. I guess the rain isn't really there, or some other type of spell was cast on it." Kurama responded. Then he looked around, realizing that they were the only students left standing. "Ok, for once I'm not sure what to do. We haven't been sorted yet."  
  
"Sorted? What do you mean, sorted?" asked Kuwabara who had appeared right behind Yusuke. Yusuke just shrugged, and turned to Hiei. Hiei walked forward to the teacher's table, straight at the person who looked to be in the largest chair Kuwabara had ever seen.  
  
"What do we do now?" he said. The teacher looked up from behind his half moon glasses, and stared straight at Hiei. Hiei stared back, hoping to scare the teacher, but his evilly cold gaze didn't seem to work.  
  
"Oh, you must be the new students Koenma sent. I am headmaster Dumbledore. Would you mind standing over there until the first years come, then you can stand with them to be sorted?" he asked, pointing to a corner of the room. Yusuke shrugged, and walked over towards the direction Dumbledore had pointed.  
  
Kuwabara walked up behind Yusuke, and tapped him on the shoulder. When Yusuke looked back, he said, "They're whispering about us. But I can't tell what they're saying. Can you?" Yusuke listened for a moment before answering.  
  
"Nope, I can't understand a word of it." Then he stepped up to Kurama and tapped him on the shoulder. Kurama slowed down a little so that he was soon walking with Yusuke. "Hey Kurama, can you understand what those baka are whispering? Our mere human ears can't." Kurama glanced at Yusuke, giving him a "don't-ruin-our-cover" look.  
  
Hiei's and Kurama's Yokai ears could hear all the whispering that the rest of the students were saying.  
  
"Who are those new students?" "I don't know, but I think the first one is a cutie!" (Note: Hiei is the first) "How come there is one girl with all those guys?" "Only two new girls? Dang!" Kurama looked over to where this last comment had come from, and pushed his long, red hair out of his face. Soon he heard "Oh my! That second one isn't a girl, it's a guy!" Kurama smiled, and looked forward again.  
  
They were soon in the corner, and they all stood together waiting. "How long till the first years get here?" asked Botan, looking at her watch. But right after she finished her sentence, a group of small, frightened first years came into the Great Hall. Leading them in was a stern looking lady, dressed in green and black. She lead the first years up in front of the head table, then told them to wait.  
  
Kurama looked to Dumbledore, and saw him nod at them. He looked to his companions, and then said, "Come on you guys, time to get sorted." Kurama, followed by Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and finally Botan, made his way up to where the first years were standing huddled together.  
  
Once they got there, they stood together at the end of the group. A first year in front of them turned around, saying, "You guys don't look like first years. Why are you here?" but after a glance at Hiei, he didn't talk to them anymore.  
  
The stern-looking teacher came back, with a wrinkled old hat in one hand and a stool in the other. She placed the stool down in front of all the students, then the hat on top. Suddenly the hat burst into song.  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.  
  
It when on like this for a couple minutes more, but during this time, Hiei looked to Kurama then whispered a few words. "Nothing hidden in your head, the sorting hat can't see. That's not a good thing, fox. I don't trust objects that aren't normally living. " Kurama, still staring at the hat, replied,  
  
"If Koenma-sama trusts Dumbledore, and Dumbledore trusts the hat. Well, then we have nothing to fear, right my friend?" Hiei almost burst out yelling, but stopped himself just before he did. Instead, he said in an angry half-whisper half-growl,  
  
"I don't fear that stupid little object, Kurama. I don't fear anything." Then he looked back to the hat, and the conversation was over. Once the hat was done singing, the whole school (minus the nervous first years, who jumped at the noise) broke into clapping. But after a couple of seconds, the headmaster stood up, and the hall fell silent. Dumbledore then sat down, and the stern teacher stepped forward again holding a long roll of parchment.  
  
"When I call your name, you will step forward and put the hat on, sitting on the stool to be sorted." She then continued to call names of first years, until everyone except our five had been sorted. The teacher looked back to Dumbledore, who stood up once again.  
  
"Now that all the first years have been sorted, I would like us all to welcome our newest students that are not first years!" random clapping was heard around the hall, although it was nothing compared to the noise they had made for the Sorting Hat. "These five, once sorted into their houses, will be starting as Sixth years. I hope you will all treat them kindly. Now, to get them sorted!" Dumbledore sat down, and the stern teacher again began calling out names.  
  
"Ferrygirl, Botan." Botan stepped forward, slowing approaching the hat. She picked it up, and sat down on the stool. Then she timidly placed the hat on her head. Suddenly, a voice appeared inside her head, talking to her.  
  
Ahh, I see. Not the brightest person ever, no not at all. But you are full of interesting things. Are you still living, or not?  
  
Botan, who couldn't think of any other way to reply, thought to herself (And the hat). I'm what you would call a Grim Reaper. Koenma-sama has given me a human body to use during missions and such.  
  
Ahh, interesting. I guess I'll send you to "Hufflepuff!" a voice shouted out from the hat. Botan smiled at Yusuke, then took the hat off and ran over to the table that was clapping the loudest.  
  
"Urameshi, Yusuke. Please step forward." Yusuke walked bravely up to the hat, sat down and shoved it onto his head. But he hadn't been prepared for a voice to pop up in his head, and it almost made him jump.  
  
Well hello. You're quite strong, if I dare say. You seem to like to make your own decisions, so which house would you like? You have plenty of bravery, good for Gryffindor. Although Slytherin would do you nicely, too  
  
Umm. who are you? Wait, what am I saying. You must be the hat, strange little creature. Oh well, put me into Gryffindor, now. Yusuke replied in his thoughts. A second later, a voice rang out. "GRYFFINDOR!" Yusuke got up, and walked over to where Harry and his friends were sitting. Yusuke sat down beside them, and looked up to watch Kuwabara get sorted.  
  
"Kuwabara, Kazuma." Kuwabara stepped forward, almost tripping on the step up to the stool. Then he sat down, and gingerly placed the hat on his head.  
  
Hmm. and I thought that blue head wasn't very bright, oh well not to hard a choice, And within seconds of the hat falling over Kuwabara's eyes, it shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF!" Kuwabara stood up and walked over to where Botan was sitting. Botan turned around and whispered to herself 'why me?'  
  
"Next, Jaganshi, Hiei." Hiei moved swiftly up to the hat, placing it on his head and sitting down in a matter of two seconds.  
  
Hello. You're not human are you?  
  
Hiei, remembering Kurama's words about trusting Koenma and trusting Dumbledore, answered. No, I'm not. I'm a Yokai from the Makai Realm. Now sort me into Slytherin, would you?  
  
Touchy Touchy. Of course, I'm not going to argue with a Yokai. "SLYTHERIN!!" came the hat's voice. Although it was a little more urgent than normal in saying this.  
  
"Lastly, Minamino, Suichi." Kurama walked up to the stool, gently picking up the hat and sitting down. Then he placed the hat on his head, and waited. From the expressions the others had made, he knew there was something unexpected to come.  
  
Are you a Yokai like your friend over there? Because there is no way someone with so much power is human.  
  
Kurama, who was expecting something different from a voice in his head, replied calmly. Yes, I'm a fox Yokai. And thank you for the compliment.  
  
Wow, the first one of all five of you who has some good manners. You're welcome, and I believe I will place you into "GRYFFINDOR!" Kurama gently lifted the hat, placed it on the stool and smoothly walked over to the Gryffindor table. Sitting down next to Yusuke and Harry, he said,  
  
"I didn't expect the hat to talk to me inside my head, but after that song, I don't see why it couldn't be possible." Yusuke was about to respond, but at that moment Dumbledore rose and the hall fell silent once more.  
  
"Now that everyone has been sorted, I would like to say a few things. To first years, and students coming back once again, the Forbidden Forest is off-bounds. Also this year, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you, that all magic is forbidden in the hallways in-between classes. And now, let us feast!" Dumbledore sat down, and clapped his hands.  
  
Yusuke was about to ask where the food was, but upon looking at his plate, he realized that he didn't need to ask. Every dish on all four tables had suddenly filled with food, and the goblets had filled with an orange liquid.  
  
"There are house elves downstairs, with four tables that look just like this. They make the food, and then it gets brought up here," said Harry, seeing Kurama's look of surprise. Then turning to Yusuke he said, "Its alright, that's just pumpkin juice. It's really good, try it."  
  
Yusuke picked up his goblet, drinking only a sip of the pumpkin juice. Then he raised the glass again, gulping down half of the liquid. Kurama picked out a nice little salad for himself, and began to eat.  
  
After a while, the dinner food disappeared and some desserts came out. Yusuke looked over to where Botan and Kuwabara were sitting, watching Kuwabara stuff his face with food. But he turned back around when he heard his voice.  
  
"So how come you and Yusuke got into Gryffindor, but your friend Hiei had to go to Slytherin and Botan and that other guy when to Hufflepuff?" asked Hermione, who had finished her food.  
  
"I don't know, I guess Hiei is just more, erm, cunning and persistent than we are. Botan-chan and Kuwabara-chan went to Hufflepuff because, well, they aren't the smartest people ever, you know?" Answered Kurama, looking over to Hiei at the Slytherin table. He could hear the kids there asking Hiei about the same question.  
  
"Hey Hiei," said a drawling voice to Hiei's left. He turned slightly, to see a boy with sleeked back blonde hair that seemed to be a sixth year. He was flanked by to bigger boys, who were stuffing their faces with food at the moment. "Hey Hiei, how come those friends of your got stuck in that awful house Gryffindor?" the blonde boy asked.  
  
"Hn." Was Hiei's answer, as he continued to feast. The blonde boy looked outraged, it seemed no one got away without answering him. Hiei didn't feel like getting in trouble his first day at the school, so to make the boy happy he said, "Those aren't my friends, we just came from the same school. Now leave me alone, I'm trying to eat." The blonde boy looked satisfied for a moment, but when Hiei began telling him what to do, his grin turned into a frown.  
  
"We'll talk later. Come on Crabbe, Goyle, we're going to sit over with Pansy." And with that, the blonde boy and his two friends left. Hiei was pleased to be able to drink and eat in silence.  
  
Soon everyone had had his or her fill, and Dumbledore once again stood. "Now, it is time to go to bed. Off you trot!" he said as many students began to rise. The Gryffindors all started to head in one direction, so Kurama and Yusuke followed them. Just before they got out of site, Yusuke saw Kuwabara and Botan walking up the stairs across from them. Kurama got one last look at Hiei before he went out of site, followed by the blonde haired boy and his two 'friends.' Kurama chuckled, hoping Hiei wouldn't try to kill the students before they could complete their mission.  
  
A/N: Muwahahahaha! I got to see part of the Cowboy Bebop movie, and it rocks! ^- ^ Can't wait until I can see the rest. Anyone who likes Cowboy Bebop should get the movie!  
  
Anyways, how do you guys like the fic? 24 pages, and I'm only on chapter four. Amazing, isn't it? I didn't think I could write that much, but that's what happens when your TV gets zapped and you can't get online (time limits suck!) Please R&R! 


	5. Before Breakfast, the First Day

Chapter Four- DONE! On to chapter FIVE! Muwahahahahaha  
  
Disclaimer: why must I continue? You already read the other four "I don't own." blah blah blah, so please, don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Muwahahaha. tomorrow, I get my hair tips dyed purple! O.o I can't wait! ^- ^  
  
Anyway (someone at a message board yelled at me for saying "anyways") thank you for the reviews! I've gotten 8 at last count, and that's a lot more than the normal 1-3 for my other fics! ^-^ *hands out candy to all reviewers* for you!  
  
Time for the YYH and the HP gang to have some classes!  
  
Chapter Five: The First Day  
  
Kurama and Yusuke followed Harry, Ron and Hermione up a number of staircases before stopping in front of a large woman sitting in a portrait. Hermione stepped forward and looked straight at the picture.  
  
"Password?" came a voice from the portrait, as the lady in it began to move. Yusuke took a step back, but Kurama only looked a little surprised.  
  
"Rat tail." Came Hermione's calm and stern voice. The portrait swung forward, revealing a large round hole in the wall. They all stepped into the hole, and to Yusuke's disbelief, there was a room on the other side. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. You boys sleep upstairs on the left, us girls sleep on the right. And don't try anything funny, boys can't get up to the girls room." Yusuke snapped his finger, but when Kurama looked at him, Yusuke pretended nothing had happened.  
  
"Come on you two, Professor Dumbledore told me that you two were taking over Dean and Seamus' beds. Dunno why Professor Dumbledore did that, but who knows." Ron said, leading them up the staircase on the left. Kurama thought to himself I know why, because we're supposed to protect Harry But he didn't say this aloud. Soon the four were in a small room with five four- poster beds hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Harry and Ron each walked over to a bed and began unpacking their belongings from the trunks that had been brought up earlier. Another boy was already sleeping in the third bed.  
  
"Come on Yusuke, we might as well unpack before bed." Kurama said, walking over to the bed with his trunk on it. He popped it open, and began taking things out to put in a dresser next to his bed. Yusuke walked over to the last bed, took his trunk off it and laid down.  
  
Pulling the curtains around himself, he said, "Why unpack now, when you can do it later?" And with that he fell asleep. Kurama on the other hand, began unpacking everything and putting them away neatly.  
  
"Bit of a neat-freak, wouldn't you say?" whispered Ron to Harry. Although Kurama heard this, he didn't mind. Hiei and the others had always called him a neat-freak, it wasn't something new.  
  
Kurama, who was the last to fall asleep later that night, wondered how Hiei was doing in his house.  
  
"What do you mean, I have to sleep in a room with the three of you?" asked Hiei of the blonde boy named Malfoy. Malfoy, tired of repeating himself, said,  
  
"I told you. There are four or five beds in each room, and there are four or five boys that share the same room. Us three normally have this room with another boy, but I guess Dumbledore switched it around for some reason." Malfoy turned around and began to unpack his trunk (A/N: amazing, he knows how to do something himself.). Crabbe and Goyle had already changed into their nightclothes, and were trying to get some sleep in their beds.  
  
Hiei casually jumped up to the top of his bed, and leaned against the wall as though it were a tree trunk and the part of the bed he was sitting on was the tree limb. "Man, I can't even get a windowsill around here. This place is pathetic." Came Hiei's voice as he drifted off into sleep.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle are you two still awake?" came Malfoy's voice once he thought Hiei was asleep. Crabbe and Goyle both opened their eyes and sat up in bed, nodding. "Isn't that kid weird? I mean, two of his friends go to Gryffindor and he doesn't even care!" said Malfoy discussed.  
  
"But he said that they were not his friends" came a voice from Crabbe's side of the darkened room.  
  
Malfoy quickly responded. "They are his friends, I saw him talking to that red head while the first years were being sorted. And he was standing with them the whole time." Malfoy jumped onto his bed, pulling the black curtains around him. "Oh well, I'll talk to you guys in the morning." And he fell asleep.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes. So this boy thinks I'm weird, eh? I'll show him weird, if only I was allowed to tell him what I really am. and this time, Hiei really did go to sleep.  
  
Kurama was the first to wake the next morning in the Gryffindor dormitory. He got up, changed and went downstairs into the common room. He opened a window, and then sat down in one of the red velvet chairs. Within a few minutes of him being there, Hiei suddenly appeared in front of him. Kurama looked up from the fire.  
  
"That Malfoy kid is very annoying." Hiei said calmly. Kurama chuckled, and then looked back to the fire.  
  
"Get any information on his family?" asked Kurama quietly. He was slightly afraid someone was going to come downstairs and see Hiei in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Not yet, fox! We've only been here one night, and with out blowing my cover, there is no way I'm going to get information out of him in one night. Although he was a little worried because you and the Ningen were sent to Gryffindor." Hiei jumped up onto the back of one of the chairs, and also stared into the fire. "There isn't even a windowsill to sit on down there, Kurama. I had to use the top of my bed."  
  
The fox and fire Yokai were too busy with their conversation to notice a small pair of footsteps coming down from the girl's dormitory. Hermione looked around the common room before getting to the bottom of the stairs. She saw Kurama and, was that, the Slytherin boy? Hiei she believe his name was. But what was a Slytherin doing in the Gryffindor common room? She listened to what they were saying.  
  
"Ahh, poor Yokai. No tree to sleep in. Why didn't you make a windowsill in your dorm?" Kurama asked, slightly amused.  
  
"Vain fox, sixth years aren't supposed to know how to make things appear out of thin air. I would have scared that Malfoy kid and his two followers." Kurama looked to his watch.  
  
"Ah well, its getting late. People might come soon, so you should go. I'll see you downstairs in the Great Hall, right?" Kurama said, standing up and walking to the window. Hermione kept her eyes on Hiei, wanting to see how he had gotten in.  
  
"Hai." Said Hiei, and then he disappeared from Hermione's sight. However, she could see the whole common room, how could he just disappear. She looked over to Kurama, who was presently shutting the window. Hermione tiptoed upstairs again, thinking it wouldn't be right to go downstairs right then.  
  
Kurama walked back over to the seat he had previously been sitting in, and sat down once more. Staring at the fire, he thought. So far so good, Koenma- sama. Now all we need to do is protect this boy for the rest of the year, and if that Voldemort person comes anywhere near Harry to destroy him. Seems simple enough.  
  
After about 20-30 minutes, other students began to come downstairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione were among these people. The students filled the common room up for about half an hour before going downstairs for breakfast. Kurama stood up, and walked upstairs to get Yusuke.  
  
"Harry, there's something I need to tell you before Kurama gets back." said Hermione. She, Ron and Harry were some of the few left still in the common room.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?" asked Ron, who was chewing on what looked to be a jellybean.  
  
"I came downstairs early this morning, but before I could come all the way down, I heard voices so I stopped. I looked down to see Suichi in the common room." She said, leaning close to Harry and Ron and almost whispering.  
  
"So? What's so wrong about a guy coming downstairs before you?" Ron asked again, still eating some of the beans.  
  
"Would you stop eating those before breakfast? And I wasn't finished. Suichi was talking with that Slytherin boy, Hiei! He was in our common room. And Suichi said something about Yokai. I'm not sure what that means yet, I'm going to look it up later today. Also, Hiei called Suichi two different things. One was Kurama, the other was fox." Hermione said, still whispering.  
  
"So? The guy has a nickname for his friend. What's the big deal?" Ron continued to annoy Hermione. But Harry didn't seem to have anything to say.  
  
Just them, Kurama walked down the stairs followed by Yusuke. He was talking to Yusuke. "Yusuke, you have got to get up in the morning now. You can't skip school anymore, you know?"  
  
Yusuke yawned, and placed his hands on the back of his head before answering. "Yeah yeah, I know Kurama. It's not my fault I like to sleep in late, is it?" Kurama didn't respond, but instead lead the way to the back of the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
Kurama turned around to face Harry just before they left the room. "You three coming to breakfast?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Uh, yeah, we'll be down in a minute." Said Harry. Kurama nodded, then turned and left followed by Yusuke.  
  
"See what I mean! Even Yusuke calls him Kurama! I wasn't dreaming this stuff, you know." Hermione said, standing up and heading towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on them. Is that okay with you Hermione?" said Harry. Hermione nodded, and the three of them followed Yusuke and Kurama downstairs to the Great Hall.  
  
A/N: Ok, I thought the chapter was getting too long to be the whole first day, so I'm going to cut it into parts. Hopefully it's only going to be about 2- 3 parts, no more. If not, I'll change the chapter titles. Please R&R!! 


	6. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Except for the stuff I bought on my vaca.  
  
A/N: Ugg! I went on vaca (vacation) thinking I was going to get a little free time from writing, and what happens?? I remember I forgot to introduce the DADA teacher, so I start writing. I end up writing a little more than 8 pages! .  
  
I would start rambling on about my vaca, but that would be boring. Therefore, here's the storie!  
  
Chapter Six: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, Yusuke and Kurama were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. Kurama saw Hiei walk in with Malfoy and his two sidekicks, walking over to the Slytherin table and sitting down. Yusuke noticed that Botan and Kuwabara had made some friends during their stay in Hufflepuff.  
  
Hermione suddenly sat up straight, and began looking up and down the Head Table. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot!"  
  
"'Fer got what, 'ermione?" Ron asked, eating some muffin.  
  
"The new teacher! I forgot to check who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was!" Still scanning the table she added, "But there's no new teacher."  
  
Harry swallowed some pumpkin juice. "Yeah, and Professor Dumbledore didn't say who the new teacher was last night, either."  
  
A calm voice coming from Harry's left spoke to them. "The new teacher will not be eating down here. She prefers silence." Harry looked over (so did Ron and Hermione) to see Suichi talking to them.  
  
"She? How do you know the teacher is a girl?" Ron asked.  
  
"We're um. past student's of hers. We know her well." Yusuke answered, chewing on some toast.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, we'll be meeting her soon, our first class is Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione said, looking at her class schedule and standing up. Harry, Ron, Yusuke, Kurama and a couple other students followed her up the changing staircases to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.  
  
"Almost there." Said Harry a couple of minutes later. They rounded the last corner before the DADA room, only to see Harry and Ron's worst nightmare. Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe and Hiei were standing in front of the door with a couple of other Slytherins. "Great." Harry whispered.  
  
Just then, the door opened. Yusuke seemed unfazed, and just walked towards the entrance. Kurama and Hiei followed him. Just before the got two feet into the classroom, they all stopped and took off their shoes. Then they walked in all the way, leaving the rest of the students to stand there, confused.  
  
"Come in, as you would." Said a harsh voice from somewhere in the room. Harry looked to Ron, who shrugged and stepped forward. Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors followed. Malfoy led the Slytherins in after them.  
  
"Wow she looks old." said Ron, looking at the short old woman in front of them. Hermione glared at him angrily, and sat down in the back of the room. Harry and Ron sat down beside her. Hermione pointed to the front row, where Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei sat together.  
  
"What's that all about?" she asked, but received no answer because the teacher stepped forward and began to speak.  
  
"I am Genkai, you new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I will be."  
  
"Oi, Baba!" came a voice from the front row, cutting off Professor Genkai. (A/N: Professor Genkai, that sounds weird. Nevertheless, you knew it would be her, right?) She looked over to Yusuke, who had spoken.  
  
"What is it, Dimwit?" a couple of students laughed, mostly Slytherins. However, Yusuke seemed not to care.  
  
"Can I take a nap? I'm tired." Yusuke asked. Many students began to whisper, but Professor Genkai seemed to take this question to be normal.  
  
"Hai, you may nap. But you have to spend an hour over the spike with me later. Now go lay down on the side of the classroom." She then turned around, preparing something on her desk.  
  
Yusuke got up and walked to were Genkai had said, saying, "Sure what ever Old Lady. Ya know, I've gotten a lot stronger than when we were in the Dark." Pro. Genkai turned around so fast the students felt a breeze. She stared hard at the back of Yusuke's head, and Yusuke bent over seemingly in pain. (A/N: jsyn, this all happened in a matter of seconds.) Yusuke rubbed the back of his head, but kept walking. "I mean, since the DT." As Yusuke passed Hiei, he heard,  
  
"Careful what you say, Detective." Yusuke glanced at Hiei to see him chuckle softly. Yusuke ignored him, walking to the small stack of rugs and pillows against the wall. He laid down amongst them and was asleep in seconds.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Ron of Harry and Hermione. Both shrugged, and turned towards the front of the room.  
  
"But it must really stink to have detection on the first day of school. And with something about a spike, too." Harry added, as Professor Genkai walked down the isles handing out workbooks. She handed three to Harry, who mumbles a 'Thanks Professor," and handed the two other books to Hermione and Ron.  
  
Genkai walked towards Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle with three workbooks in hand. She set them down in front of Malfoy, and then began to levitate some more books to give out. Just then, Malfoy said, "Thanks.. Grandma." Genkai didn't look back, but continued to bring the books to her.  
  
"Hey, he should get house points taken away for that!" said Hermione, glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy on the other hand was laughing with a couple other Slytherins who had heard what he had said. Professor Genkai finished handing out books, and stepped in front of the class once again.  
  
"Would all the Slytherins repeat after me?" She asked, and the Slytherins prepared to speak, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "Okay, here we go. 'Thank you Mr. Malfoy.' (repeat) 'For making us loose.' (repeat) 'Twenty House Points.' (repeat) Alright that's all." Then she looked straight at Malfoy, who wasn't laughing any more. She glared at him, saying, "You better not try that again, Malfoy." She then turned back to the class in general. "You know I'm new here, so I haven't really started up a plan yet. Just start in the front of these workbooks." Then she turned, and began doing something behind her desk.  
  
"I can see already," said Malfoy, sneering at Genkai, "That this teacher is going to have to learn which Houses are better and which houses are not." He sat back, not even bothering to open the workbook in front of him.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had started on their workbooks already. Ron and Harry were on page three (it's an easy wkbk.) while Hermione was up to page nineteen. "Hey, look at that," said Ron, who was starting to give up on the workbook. Harry followed his gaze to see Suichi and Professor Genkai whispering together. "What'd ya think that's all about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, do you have the Extendable Ears with you?" Hermione asked, as Ron began to dig around in his pocket. He pulled out three Ex. Ears, handing one to Hermione and one to Harry.  
  
"Genkai-sensei, would you be so kind as to help me train later today?" Suichi asked. Professor Genkai closed her eyes, placing her hands behind her back. She walked over to the nearest window.  
  
"Meet me in the Forbidden Forest at midnight. And I know you want to bring Hiei, so do that." Suichi had walked over to where Professor Genkai stood, and was also looking out the window. "Don't let anyone see you two enter or leave, understand Kurama?"  
  
"Hai, thank you." Suichi bowed, then returned to his seat and opened up his workbook. Ron, Hermione and Harry gathered up the Ex. Ears, placing them back in Ron's pocket.  
  
"Come on, we've got to work on these workbooks. Until midnight, we can just ignore what he heard." Hermione said, getting her quill ready and staring at the page.  
  
(Later) "Alright, class is over. Leave your workbooks here until next class." Genkai said, standing in front of the class. They all stood, and walked out the door. Harry Ron and Hermione stayed behind to wait for Suichi and Yusuke.  
  
"So you can make it tonight, right Hiei?" Suichi asked, walking towards the three but looking behind him.  
  
"Hn." said Hiei, who then slipped past Yusuke and Suichi, staring straight at Harry. "What do you want?" he asked rudely.  
  
"We just, erm, just wanted to." Hermione said, stumbling on what to say.  
  
Hiei's head faced towards Harry but his eyes on Hermione. "Wanted to what, girl?" Hiei asked again, getting angrier by the second. Yusuke stepped forward, placing a hand on Hiei's shoulder.  
  
"Calm down, Hiei. These are just our new friends." Hiei looked at Hermione to Ron, to Harry. Then he glared at Yusuke, who took his hand off Hiei's shoulder.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why they're still here." Hiei said, looking at Kurama. Kurama in turn stepped to the door and began to put his shoes on.  
  
"They probably wanted to help us get to our next class. Transfiguration, right?" he said, tying his shoelaces. Hermione nodded, still staring at Hiei.  
  
"Fine, if you say so, Kurama." Hiei walked to the door and slipped on his shoes. "I'll see you later, fox." and with that, he left.  
  
"Umm. Thanks." said Harry, walking towards the door. Yusuke was already putting his shoes on.  
  
"It was nothing. As long as Hiei doesn't have his kata. sword with him, he's really not that bad." Said Suichi, chuckling.  
  
"You call that 'not that bad'?" Ron said hands raised in amazement. "And also, how come everyone keeps calling you 'Kurama.' I thought your name was Suichi!" They rounded a corner, and heading up a staircase.  
  
Kurama jumped over a disappearing step, then said, "Well, Suichi is my real name. But I've acquired the nickname Kurama. Another nickname of mine is fox. They're just nicknames, nothing more." They reached the top of the steps, and entered a classroom on their left.  
  
"Alright then, come on Harry, Ron, we've got to get good seats. See you after class, Kurama and Yusuke." Hermione said, walking away from them. Harry and Ron followed her as Yusuke and Kurama walked in the other direction.  
  
"Just a nickname, eh? Yeah right, Kurama! More like the name of one of the most feared demons ever." Yusuke said, plopping down in the back row. Kurama smiled weakly, sitting down next to Yusuke. "These classes are really boring. Man , it's going to be a long day."  
  
A/N: yay! That was the eight pgs. I dunno if its 8 pgs. On the computer though. Oh well. anyways, please review! I noticed I got some more reviews from people, thank you! *hands out gummy worms and Runts* muwahahaha!  
  
Also, to all those other writers, do any of you know how to make the bold and underline (etc.) stay when you load stuff onto FF.net? the bold (etc) always disappears for me. ( Review and tell me if you do! Thankies! 


	7. Hufflepuff Students

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. Or any other anime, or any book at all. Darn, I need to publish these things..  
  
A/N: Welcome to the story that never ends. Until it does. We'll tell you when that happens. -to quote Adult Swim. Meaning, this might end up being a little longer that I thought, having a spent a whole chapter just on DADA class. Oops.  
  
Anyway, time to get back to what's happening with Kuwabara and Botan!  
  
~*~*~*~ In the Hufflepuff Common Room ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Kuwabara! We're going to be late to breakfast!" Botan yelled through the door to Kuwabara's room. Inside, Kuwabara finished brushing his teeth, gurgled and came out.  
  
"Do you think these robes make me look bad? I like blue better." He said, shutting the door behind him. The two walked through the empty Hufflepuff common room, into the hallway outside. Then they walked down to the Great Hall, stopping every so often to pull Kuwabara out of a magical step or to turn around after getting lost. When they finally got there, half the students were already gone.  
  
"Eat quick Kuwabara-chan, class starts in eight minutes and it takes about four to get there." Botan said, sitting down and grabbing a biscuit.  
  
"Wado eha?" Kuwabara said though a mouthful of food. Botan just ignored him, so he swallowed and then said again, "What do we have?"  
  
"That's better!" she answered smiling. Pilling out her class list, she continued to eat while she checked their class. "Well, looks like we have Transfiguration, then. Ohhh! Care of Magical Creatures! I can't wait to see the animals!" she drank some pumpkin juice, thinking about unicorns. Then she suddenly slammed down her glass and looked at her watch. "Kuwabara! We're going to have to leave now. Two minutes till class. I'm going ahead to get seats." With that she stood, and walked towards the marble staircase.  
  
Kuwabara swallowed his food and mumbled a "what ever Botan-chan. I'll eat a little more first."  
  
Seven minutes later (late for class) Kuwabara burst into the Transfiguration classroom, huffing for breath. "I. made. it. finally!" He yelled in between breaths. Looking around the room, he noticed Botan with an empty seat next to her. Walking towards her, he looked around the room. "Man, good thing the teacher isn't here yet. Oh wow!" he said, just about to sit down. "Look Botan, a kitty!" Kuwabara ran up to the gray and black striped cat, and was about to pick it up when it transformed. The cat turned into a woman with green and black robes, and with a stern look on her face. Kuwabara took a step backwards.  
  
"Mister Kuwabara, please take your seat." The woman said. Once Kuwabara had backed his way to his seat, she continued. "I, Professor McGonagall, would like to welcome," she looked at Botan, "Or welcome you back to Hogwarts. I hope you liked your homework free summer, because starting today you will have homework." Kuwabara moaned, and Professor McGonagall glared at him. "Now to get starts."  
  
~*~After Class~*~ "Wow that was hard, Botan-chan! Man, that teacher hates me I swear." Kuwabara said walking down to Care of Magical Creatures with Botan and the other Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Maybe that's because you fell asleep twice, couldn't do anything, not even keep up with what she was saying, AND you called her 'Mrs.' instead of 'Professor.'" Botan replied, stepping sideways to miss a disappearing stone step.  
  
"Oh well, I should do okay in the next class, its just animals, right?" Kuwabara asked, also sidestepping. Although it didn't register in his mind, it was the first time he missed one of these steps.  
  
"I think so, but who knows." Botan said, sighing. Once they got down to Hagrid's hut, they had to wait a couple of minutes for Hagrid to finish what he was doing to prepare for class. Once he was done, Hagrid walked though his house to the front. Opening the front door, he accidentally let Fang out.  
  
Kuwabara, who had been talking to Botan, was standing closest to the doorway at this time. Unluckily for Kuwabara, he was not facing the doorway or Fang. Being so spiritually aware, he felt Fang coming towards him. But he also felt Hagrid's strength and thought these strengths belonged to Fang. Kuwabara opened his hand, and an orange/yellow colored spirit energy in the shape of a sword came out. Kuwabara turned around trying to kill the 'demon' that was attacking him.  
  
At the last moment Botan yelled, and Kuwabara's Spirit Sword swung higher than he had planned; missing Fang entirely. Kuwabara fell over as Fang bounded onto him, and his spirit sword disappeared. "Ey, Fang! Get 'ver 'ere, now! Fang!" Hagrid came bounding over and pulled Fang off Kuwabara. Then he half threw Fang into his hut, closing the door. Turning to Kuwabara he said, "Sorry, 'bout that. Fang's nice, just a 'lil big."  
  
"It's. erm, okay," said Kuwabara standing up. Kuwabara then walked back to the other students, but all except Botan stepped away from him. "What's up?" he asked when they kept moving away.  
  
"You. you're a. a. a demon!" said one of the boys, still backing up. Kuwabara stopped walking and laughed. His hand reached up and he shook his hair.  
  
"No way, only Kurama and Hi." WHAM. Kuwabara was smacked in the back of the head by Botan's oar. (A/N: where does she keep that thing? Scary.) "Ow. What was that for Botan?" he asked, rubbing the two-inch bump on his head.  
  
"Baka! No students know Hiei and Kurama are demons," she whispered in his left ear. Her hand was raised so that the other students would not be able to hear her.  
  
"Ooohhh.. "Botan stepped away from Kuwabara, and then looked to the other students.  
  
"This bak. idiot isn't a demon!" she laughed a little bit, an extremely fake laugh. However, the other students seemed to be buying it. "What gave you that idea?" she asked in a happy voice. No one spoke for a couple of minutes, but then a small sized girl took one-step forward and pointed at Kuwabara's hand.  
  
"A bright light, like a sword, came from his hand." She said in a soft, trembling voice.  
  
Kuwabara got a light bulb above his head. "My spirit swo-"WHAM. Botan hit him again, making the two-inch bump into a four-inch one.  
  
"They don't know about your spirit weapons either," she said, trying to think of a good reason they didn't see the sword. Turning again to the class in general, she said, "it's a new trick from the Joke Shop." She said. Afterwards, none of the students seemed afraid of Kuwabara; but some still wouldn't go close behind him.  
  
"Can I start my class now?" Hagrid asked. The class turned and nodded. "Good, now today and for a couple of weeks we'll be workin' on."  
  
~*~ After Class ~*~  
  
"Well, it isn't quite the type of animal I thought we would be working with, but they're okay." Botan said, walking back up to the school. Kuwabara, who had been walking behind her, stepped forward.  
  
"Threstrals, what type of animal is that? It looked like just skin and bones!" he said, tightening his grip on his books as they walked up to the large oak doors.  
  
"Well, they came from the Spirit World. We called them "Death Horses." Us Grim Reapers used to ride them instead of our oars, but we let them go a while ago." Botan answered, her normally loud voice quiet for once.  
  
"You used to ride those things? Ewwww." Kuwabara said. For a moment, neither spoke. Then Kuwabara began to speak again. "Hey, did you know any of those animals?"  
  
Botan sighed, waiting a minute for a group of Ravenclaws to pass. "Yes, they have a great sense of smell. The first one was the one I used to ride. She must have smelt my scent. Or t just could have been the meat, who knows." Kuwabara didn't continue the conversation, so one the Ravenclaws passed the two of them and they rest of the Hufflepuffs continued to their next class.  
  
A/N: Whoop! Go me; I'm going to Hammonasset for a weekend. It's a Church thing, but it'll rock, I know it will.  
  
Okay, so are people happy? We learned that Botan is doing well, while Kuwabara. well, he's not. Sorry if people don't like my idea for the Threstrals. I like it. If you don't, I'll take flames. But I'd much rather have kind, happy reviews! 


	8. Night in the Forbidden Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (series) or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm bored. In the car, on the way to Ham. I'd be really happy, except I'm about to hurt some of the people in this car. They're playing the ABC game and looking at clouds, trying to figure out what they look like. .  
  
~*~ Gryffindor Common Room ~*~  
  
Kurama sat in one of the chairs, working on extra credit for Herbology; which was quite easy for him. Yusuke slept in a chair next to him, about to fall out. Hermione, Harry and Ron sat in their favorite chairs by the fire, doing homework. At least Harry and Ron were, Hermione was pretending to. She kept checking her watch, then looking to Kurama and Yusuke.  
  
"They look so. calm. Don't you think they should be worried because we're still here?" she whispered to Harry and Ron. Ron stopped writing for a second.  
  
"Hermione, calm down. We'll pretend to go upstairs in a little bit, okay? Unless you want to go and investigate them about it." He said, before turning back to his homework. "Where was I."  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry, Ron and Hermione closed up their books and walked upstairs. Harry got out his Invisibility Cloak while Ron got out an Extendable Ear and let it down to listen to Kurama and Yusuke. Hermione in her own dorm room was also getting an Extendable Ear ready. But instead of going downstairs, the end of her's was in the boy's dorm. When everything was set, they sat and waited.  
  
Downstairs, Kurama began to put away his school books. He left them on the table where he had been sitting; planning to get them when he came back. He stood and stepped over to Yusuke. "Yusuke, time to get up.. come on Yusuke." He soothed. Yusuke slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"What is it Kurama? Morning already?" he said after he yawned. Standing up her stretched while Kurama spoke.  
  
"No, its not morning. Hiei and I are going out to train with Genkai-sensei; and I was wondering if you would like to come and watch." Kurama replied smoothly, flipping his hair back out of his face.  
  
"I thought I heard you say something about training when you went to ask Grandma about 'homework.' Sure I'll come." Yusuke walked over to the back of the portrait. Kurama followed him out and the two began their decent to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Come on Hermione, we're going downstairs." Harry said towards the Extendable Ear lying motionless on the floor. It soon disappeared and Harry and Ron walked down to the common room. Here they met up with Hermione. Throwing the Invisibility Cloak over himself and the others, Harry led the way out into the hall.  
  
Once they got outside, they were just able to see Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. But also there was Kuwabara and Botan. Botan could be seen and heard yelling at them as Harry, Ron and Hermione got closer.  
  
"You two can't battle! What happens if you get hurt and then Voldermort attacks Harry?" Ron and Hermione made a little gasping sound, but it wasn't heard by the others.  
  
"Calm down Botan, these guys know what they're doing! Their skilled demons, they aren't going to hurt each other." Yusuke said, his eyes drooping. Hermione gave Harry a little push, but Harry ignored her. He was too busy trying to listen to the conversation in front of him.  
  
Just then, a small figure moved forward from inside the Forbidden Forest. Harry almost leapt out and attacked it, but he restrained himself. A husky voice came from the shadowed figure.  
  
"Would you two stop bickering and follow me? Last thing we need is to have seomone wake up and find us out." Even though Ron, Hermione and Harry had only heard this voice once before, they all knew who it was. At the same moment, the same thought crossed each of their minds. 'Professor Genkai.'  
  
"Oi, baba! How come you gave us so much homework in class?" Yusuke asked, his head turning to face Genkai.  
  
"Because I want to look like a real teacher, that's why. None of you have to do any of my work if you don't' want to. All of you are getting full marks on every test." Genkai responded. Kuwabara and Yusuke let out a "whoop." Aside from Botan's smile, the others didn't seem to register this idea or didn't care. "Well, let's get going. We only have a couple of hours." Genkai turned and walked farther into the Forbidden Forest. The group of new students followed her. Harry, Ron and Hermione slowly began walking forward. They soon had to hurry, though, because once in the Forbidden Forest, the black surrounding darkened even more.  
  
"Where is she taking them?" Ron asked quietly. Harry made a slight shrug. Then he looked in front of him and noticed Hiei had disappeared.  
  
"Hiei," was the only word Harry said, but Ron and Hermione both knew what he ment. A couple of minutes later, they arrived in a clearing. Out of a tree, Hiei came into the center of the field. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed on the side of the meadow. They were still able to hear Genkai when she said,  
  
"Hiei, Kurama, face each other. The rest of you stand behind me." Everyone moved according to what Genkai had said. Once everyone was still, she continued. "The two of you will fight normally. No Yoko, and no Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Understand?" she asked, directing her speech towards Kurama and Hiei. Both nodded. "All right then. Begin."  
  
Kurama instantly pulled his hand through his hair, pulling out a rose. He gave his wrist a slight flick, and the rose turned into a whip; covered in thorns. Hermione gasped, noticing all the rose petals everywhere. She told the other two that they had to move, or the petals would fall onto them. Kurama let his whip fall to the ground in a tight circle as the three watchers moved.  
  
Next, Hiei reached back and pulled out his sword. For a second, he disappeared then landed right where he had been. But when he landed, his sword was out in front of him as if he had sliced through something. He was also on one knee as if bowing. A few seconds later, two giant trees fell. By the way they had been cut, Hermione guessed Hiei had somehow cut the two trees.  
  
Kurama smiled at Hiei as he stood up. "Ready Hiei?" he asked in a low voice. Hiei made no movement that Ron could see, but Kurama soon spoke again. "Good, because I need an aware opponent." Kurama ran forward towards Hiei, and lashed his whip out at him. Hiei quickly dodged and made his own attack. Seconds later, the pair had disappeared.  
  
"Where'd they go now?" Ron asked in a rather loud voice. At the same time, both Harry and Hermione said "SHHH!" All three looked over towards Yusuke and company to see if they had notice. Genkai was looking towards them out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Ron, be quiet. I don't know where they are. But in History of Magic, if you had been listening, you would have heard Professor Binns telling us able these creatures, demons I think, that were able to travel faster than the human eyes could see." Hermione whispered quickly; her eyes traveling back and forth trying to see something in the clearing. Suddenly they heard Genkai shout out.  
  
"Stop now!" was all she said. Kurama and Hiei came back into sight. Both had small marks all over their bodies where weapon had meet skin. Kurama was only bleeding on his shoulder, but it was a small straight cut. Here had a mark on his cheek and a slight amount of blood was dripping down.  
  
"Both of you, during Kurama's last attack, were horrible. Kurama, when you raised your whip you left your stomach wide open. And Hiei, why did you not attack when you could? You dodge to quickly as well, Kurama had plenty of time to change his attack." Genkai grunted and stepped forward. "We're going to try that again. And Yusuke, you are here to practice your sight. Stop staring at the trees over there and make sure you see every attack." Yusuke nodded, his eyes turned and locked on the pair of fighters in front of him. This time, Hiei came running towards Kurama. Soon the pair had once again disappeared from Harry, Ron and Hermione's view.  
  
It was then that they realized that Yusuke and Botan had also been looking in their direction. "Come on, let's go back now. I don't want to be seen." Hermione said, turning slightly. Harry nodded and turned as well. But Ron's eyes were focusing on the spot where Hiei had just stood before.  
  
"Come on Ron." Hermione hissed, pulling on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, right." he said, also turning. The three walked silently back to the castle, and up to the Gryffindor common room. Once in the common room, Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak off the three of them. Hermione began to walk towards the stairs.  
  
Stopping by the chair Kurama had been sitting in she said, "Hey what's this." Harry and Ron both walked over to her. Hermione picked up Kurama's schoolwork, and turned to face the others. "It's Kurama's school stuff. I wonder why he left it out."  
  
Harry shrugged. "He probably is going to get it when he comes back. Just leave it were it was, we don't want him knowing we were up." Hermione nodded and turned to place the books back down where she had found them. That's when a little piece of paper fell down onto the ground.  
  
Ron's eyes fluttered to the piece of paper as he reached down to grab it. He stood up again with it in hand, and began to open the folded parchment. Then he read the letter aloud to Harry and Hermione. "Hey guys listen to this: Dear Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Botan and Kuwabara. I know what you're up to; I can see your pathetic plans. Keep away from Harry Potter, the boy is mine. Do not think you can defeat me, for I am much stronger than all of you are. I suggest you leave Hogwarts now. Its signed Voldermort!"  
  
Harry and Hermione were speechless. All three just stood there for a moment, thinking. "What does he mean, 'Keep away from Harry Potter?" Harry asked quietly. "Are they trying to kill me like Voldermort is?" Hermione was quick to respond.  
  
"No. If they were trying to kill you, they would have done so long ago. Besides, he said something about defeating him. Maybe they're on our side." She sighed and sat down in the chair behind her. Ron and Harry stood staring at each other.  
  
Right then, all three heard someone or something behind them. They turned to see Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara walking into the Gryffindor Common Room, deep in conversation. They too stopped when Hiei said,  
  
"Looks like we aren't alone."  
  
A/N: Ok SORRY! Heh... I've been working on this piece for what... three weeks now? Yes, Hammonasset was about that long ago. ^-^ I might slow down a little bit (or a lot) because of school, 4-H (two groups now.) And my new fancy with vampires, gothic stuff, darkness, blood, etc. O.o yeah interesting. Please r&r!  
  
And! We have notes to reviewers!! Buwa ha ha.. erm, yes lest begin:  
  
Siv, the Elf: Thank you, but how did I steal your idea? I've come up with this story totally on my own, with no help from others. (Besides from the makers of HP and YYH.)  
  
Toki Mirage: It didn't end! Buwa ha ha.. *cough* unless you mean the updated chapters. There are more to come!  
  
Denaien: Yes I know that information, but I've chosen for it not to be a part of this FF. This is before Yusuke and others figure that out. K? ^-^  
  
To all others: *Hands out lots of candy and plushies* for you! Hehe... Have fun reading! 


	9. Information, Information

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. So give it up, stop trying to sue me please!! ^-^  
  
A/N: Hola! Time to start the next chapter. I don't feel like making a long A/N because I'm busy RPing so.. Yay. Wow would you look at that? I started this A/N like a week ago, and already things have changed. Now I think I'm getting back into Fanfics so who knows. I know you all hate cliffies, so I'll get to the story.  
  
[Woot. I've read some FF with different POV so I'm starting that. Starting with: Kurama!]  
  
"Looks like we aren't alone." I heard Hiei speak next to me, almost in sarcasm. I could see the horror on Harry and Ron's faces, seeing people from the other Houses in their common room must not have been a good thing. My eyes quickly ran down Ron's hand to notice that he was holding Voldemort's letter to us in his hand. My mind raced with something to say, but I was relieved of this by Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" If I was correct, both Yusuke and Hiei could have helped me beat Kuwabara to a pulp right at that moment. I noticed Hermione hopping to her feet and briskly walking over to us.  
  
"What's up? What's up? Do you not realize that you have just walked into the common room of another House, something that is against the rules here at Hogwarts?" Her hot breath was easily detected by my superior senses as my mind began to run though things to say once more. The one time I need something smart to say, and I can't think of a single word for my life. I could feel Yoko's mind laughing at me deep within my body somewhere. I cursed in my mind and then stepped forward.  
  
"Hermione let me explain to you what's going on." I began to speak but I was cut off almost immediately.  
  
"Explain? Man this sounds so much like a Soap Opera that my parents watch. Kurama, I thought you of all people would be smarter than this. Bringing other students into our Common Room? I mean, I thought I saw Hiei in here a couple of days ago, but I didn't believe that you would have done something like that."  
  
As the girl stopped to take a breath, my anger rose. My intelligence had nothing to do with what I did. It was because of Yusuke's mission that I was here at all. Because of a mistake I had made in my pass that had caused me to lose my best friend, I was forever bound. Bound by my own rules to never make a mistake in my life again. Never to go against friends as I was now.  
  
Before Hermione could start up once again, I took my turn in the angry yelling.  
  
[Normal, author POV]  
  
Not showing any signs of anger or hatred, Kurama began to speak. Although he looked relaxed, Hiei could tell there was a fire burning in his mind.  
  
"And you are just the perfect student. Of course you have never broken a rule in your life? No you would never hide the fact that someone had a dragon, an illegal creature to own as a pet. You would never leave the school under an Invisibility Cloak when you were directly told to stay in your Common Room. And never ever would you hide a potion in a girl's bathroom, a potion that underage wizards are not allowed to have. Oh and you would never send your two best friends into the Slytherin Common Room!"  
  
Yusuke whistled as Kurama slowly took in breaths to refill his lungs. Hermione was speechless. Who was she to except Kurama to be perfect when she herself, a high ranking student, was unable to follow a few simple rules. While Hermione was thinking about herself, Harry was thinking about the letter Ron had found.  
  
How did Kurama know all this information? Had Voldemort told him about all these things that Harry had done? Harry could think of no other way that Kurama could have known so much without being at Hogwarts the past six years.  
  
"Blimey! How do you know so much, Kurama? You been watching us these past six years or something because last I checked, nobody knew about that stuff." Harry mentally chuckled to himself. Ron had always been slightly dumber than Hermione and himself, but Harry hadn't thought that Ron would be so straight forward.  
  
"Erm, well. you see... oh Koenma-sama! You better come get us out of this mess!" Botan began trying to respond to Ron's question, but ended with her face towards the ceiling talking to some person who seemed to be far away.  
  
"Um, Botan? Are you ok?" Harry, although slightly wary of the large group in front of him, was still able to worry about one of them. Botan had become his friend over the past couple of days, somehow, and Harry worried about her mental health.  
  
"Oh me?" Botan suddenly realized what she had done in front of the whole cluster of people standing before her. She began to giggle uncontrollably. Hiei grunted and turned to her.  
  
"Will you shut up you stupid Ferry Girl?" He said before turning back around to continue staring at the faces glancing towards him. He had thought of using his Jagan Eye to erase the memories of the three before him but had decided against it. Using the Jagan for that purpose could have sent Hiei back to the Makai Jail for a number of years or if something had gone wrong, could have left Harry with no memory at all and no defense against Voldemort.  
  
Just then, the elder form of Koenma appeared in between Kurama and Hiei. Not one of the spirit detectives jumped, although all three of Harry, Ron and Hermione did.  
  
"Ok I know there are ways you can know about what's happened over the past six years. but I am 100% sure there is no way to get into or out of this building using magic. You, who ever you are," At this Hermione pointed at finger at a confused Koenma. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"  
  
"Calm down girl! Calm down! I'm here to explain everything these five have been doing and why they are here. Just give me a moment and everything shall be known." Koenma confidently walked over to a table and sat in one of the chairs. Kurama, Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara walked over and sat down as well. Hiei chose to sit down on the bottom step of staircase to the boy's dorm rooms.  
  
After standing still for a moment, Harry and Hermione walked over towards the table as Koenma beckoned to them. Ron seemed unable to move. Harry raised a finger as if to say "just a second" and walked back towards Ron. Arriving there he whispered in his best friend's ear.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong with you? Come on! This guy is going to tell us what's going on." Harry started to pull on Ron's maroon sweatshirt.  
  
Ron suddenly seemed to come out of a trance. It was then that Hermione noticed that Ron had been staring at Hiei the whole time, although she didn't say anything about this. Rubbing the back of his neck, Ron gulped and then slowly walked forwards.  
  
Under his breath Ron said, "Bloody scary." as he sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Thank you Harry. Now for an explanation, let's start with who and what I am, shall we?" Koenma began to speak his voice not the normal toddler like sound. "I am the son of King Yama, ruler of the spirit world. I might not look it, but I am hundreds of years old. I am allowed to say anything, do anything and go anywhere I want in the living world, spirit world and any other world.  
  
Now I remember a time when many spirits entered the after life in a very quick progression. This was when Voldemort was killing all the other witches and wizards. Thankfully, Harry here got rid of the problem before we had to intervene. But now that Voldemort plans to come back, we want to stop him before he gets started." Koenma took a deep breath.  
  
Harry sat still, holding on to every last world of the divine creature. But Hermione would not allow the silence to continue; she had to have her questions answered right away.  
  
"So that's why Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Botan and Kuwabara are here, right?" She said, brown eyes staring straight into Koenma's.  
  
"Yes, that is why they are here. To stop Voldemort before he can return to full power." Koenma seemed to suddenly have a headache. He held his head in one hand, seeming to push the side inwards.  
  
"But Voldemort's been attacking Harry for five years now! Why have you only just sent people over?" As always, Hermione had to make sure her facts were perfectly straight.  
  
"Do you know how many thousands of people die every day? Even with all the ogres I have working for me and ferry girls, I could never keep up with paper work. I did get a message from a demon near by five years ago, but I only just found it under my piles of papers." Koenma now had two hands on his head, and it looked as if he were trying to make his head the size of a grape.  
  
"Demons? You mean there are demon's living around here?" Ron finally seemed to be able to speak clearly. Dragons had been one thing, but demons too?  
  
"Yes actually I believe one of the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff teachers is a demon. Although very few know this, and you shouldn't tell anyone." Koenma now had his eyes screwed shut and continued to place pressure against his skull.  
  
"Umm. Koenma, you okay?" Kuwabara asked suddenly, as if he was just noticing what Koenma was doing.  
  
A large POP sound and Koenma reversed back to his toddler form. After a couple of explictitives in Japanese were said by the now small ruler, he looked to Harry.  
  
"Sorry, this is my normal form. I prefer to let others see my in my older form, makes people respect," at this he stared hard at Yusuke, "me more than they normally would."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Whatever. Tell me more about this plan of yours to get rid of Voldemort."  
  
Koenma sighed. "Well it isn't quite a plan. I just sent a ferry girl, two humans and two demons in to watch you. If Voldemort were to appear, they would be there to truly kill him. If not they will go find him at the end of the school year."  
  
Ron seemed slightly more interested. "Two demons, eh? And where would they be right now?" Ron didn't seem to notice that he was staring straight at Kurama at this moment.  
  
Yusuke began to laugh. "What, you think they're going to be green and covered with eye balls? Oh wait, sorry Hiei!!" Hysterical, he fell over in his chair. Ron and Harry both looking confused.  
  
Kurama laughed briefly. Then he smiled at Harry and Ron. "The two demons are in this room." At this Ron began to look around, sending Yusuke into more laughter. "I am one of them and Hiei is the other demon."  
  
Ron stopped looking around in an instant, his eyes swiveling towards Kurama. "Really? You guys are demons? Bloody cool! I could never tell." He smiled broadly at Kurama.  
  
Botan frowned, her head tilted slightly. "That's it? You still trust us and everything?" It was obvious that she was more used to people like Yusuke who would be annoyed and disagree or someone who would be afraid of her.  
  
"Well yeah. You said that you were against Voldemort and here to protect Harry." Hermione stated happily. "You've had many chances to kill us and if two of you really are demons then you would have been able to do it easily."  
  
A soft noise could be heard coming up behind Harry. No one seemed to notice it except Kurama, who looked up right away into the being's eyes.  
  
"What is it, Hiei?" Harry turned around as Kurama spoke, slightly startled. He hadn't been able to here Hiei move and seeing him so close startled him.  
  
"Well now that the humans know who and what we are, where do we go from here?" Hiei's voice was cold, and he wouldn't look at anyone except Kurama and Koenma.  
  
"Oh yes! Thank you Hiei, I forgot something." Looking to Harry, Ron and Hermione he spoke slowly. "You must not tell anyone, anyone at all about this. Dumbledore already knows this information, but he might be bugged so don't talk to him about it. I don't believe any of the other teachers OR students know, and we want to keep it that way. Understand?"  
  
All three nodded in unison. Koenma smiled brightly. "Well then, you can all just continue on with your lives as you were before. These five will always be near to help you, if you ever need it." Looking down at a wrist watch he spoke more quickly. "It seems it's early morning, and I need to go. I'll speak with all of you in a couple of months."  
  
Everyone stood up from the table, with Kurama and Botan saying goodbye to Koenma before he popped out of being. Unable to think of anything else to say and wanting to sleep a little before saying anything, Harry led the way up to the dorms.  
  
A/N: Ok so now Harry, Ron and Hermione know all about Yusuke and the gang's little. information. Yeah that's the term. I wanted to work on this, but I also want to work on my Yu Yu Hakusho Talk Show Thingie! . read on! 


	10. Potions 101

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Ok continuing on. I just realized that it's only been two days of school so far I think so fast forward!  
  
Two months pass by uneventful.  
  
Kurama was the first to wake up on the last day of November. It was a Friday and as Kurama looked outside he noticed the first snow had fallen last night. He quickly dressed and went down to the Great Hall, wanting to have breakfast and a little time to do homework before classes.  
  
Kurama ended up unable to get any work done after breakfast, for a notice was finally given out on when the next Hogsmead trip would be for the upper year students. When Yusuke asked, Harry told him that Hogsmead was a town that the students went to for some free time. The town was full of joke shops, a post office, a tavern, and many other places.  
  
"Hey you guys, we have Potions in three minutes. We better get going." Kurama said, standing up and walking towards the door. For some reason, the words of Botan came to mind at that point in time.  
  
Professor Snape is very angered with Kuwabara. He's unable to do almost any of the potions assigned, and he seems to be purposefully "attacking" Kuwabara, so to say. I just hope he doesn't lower my grade because I work with him!  
  
Kurama had noticed the same thing with Harry. And after Botan had told him this little bit of information, Kurama had noticed even more how Professor Snape would "attack" Harry, getting mad at only him when he messed up. Yusuke had a couple of slip ups, but they always seemed to go unnoticed.  
  
Coming out of his thoughts, Kurama noticed they were already at the door to the classroom, if it could be called one. A dungeon, walls covered with animal and plant parts used for potions, the classroom seemed more of a torture chamber than classroom.  
  
Sitting down next to Hiei (They had potions with the Slytherins) Kurama watched as Harry, Hermione and Ron sat together. The blonde haired Malfoy looked back at them.  
  
"Look it's not-so-famous-anymore Potter and his pathetic friends. Why do you bother to even come to class, Potter? You know you are going to fail." A couple of Slytherins laughed at Malfoy's jokes, but everyone went silent when Professor Snape entered the room viva his office door.  
  
Kurama had noticed that Pro. Snape could make a room go silent, but not in the same way Dumbledore was able to. All eyes focused in on the teacher.  
  
"Today we will be working on a potion called Fatal Healer. This potion, as the name suggests, is able to heal wounds from a paper cut to a slash in the stomach. You all will make a potion individually, no partners. Ingredients are on the board, as are the instructions. Get started!" Pro. Snape yelled before sitting at his desk and staring out at the class, mostly at Harry.  
  
Everyone stood and retrieved the many ingredients needed for the task, then each sat back down. Kurama looked to the board where the first step read: Heat cauldron to 98oC and pour in 3 cups of water." Kurama followed the steps, then began to prepare the newt tails and lamb eyes. Raven feathers were to be added last, and only after thirty seconds of stirring.  
  
Ten minutes later, just before handing in his completed potion, Kurama reached back into his long red mane and pulled out an unidentifiable seed. Dropping the seed into the potion, Kurama quickly poured it into a small container and briskly brought it to the front desk. Then he returned to his seat as Pro. Snape yelled at Harry for messing something up. Flicking his wand at the potion, it evaporated into nothingness. Harry, looking gloomy, sat back down on the stool.  
  
Another half hour later and almost the whole class had finished with that nights homework, a two page piece on the Fatal Healer. Kurama and Hiei both sat, doing nothing. In his head, Kurama counted down the seconds until the bell rang. Still having two minutes to go, Pro. Snape stood once again and stepped before the class.  
  
"Now, I have all these potions but I need a way to test them. I would like to make a small cut with a knife and then pour a little of each potion onto the wound. If you have all followed the directions, nothing should happen. Are there any volunteers?" Pro. Snape looked around, obviously hoping that no one would raise there hand. He seemed to be grinning evilly at Harry.  
  
Kurama had a study hall next block and nothing to do. So he calmly raised his hand. At the same time he noticed Hiei also raising his hand. Smiling to himself, Kurama stared into Pro. Snape's eyes.  
  
"What? You two want to volunteer?" He was clearly furious. Not able to think of anything else to say, he beckoned them to the front of the room. "The rest of you go to your next class." With that, he quickly turned and entered his office. A moment later he came out holding a knife.  
  
Anyone besides a teacher under Dumbledore who was holding a knife and plainly mad, Kurama would not have gone anywhere near. But Kurama trusted Dumbledore's choices, as well as Koenma's; Koenma also trusted Dumbledore.  
  
Kurama stepped towards Pro. Snape, ready to continue. Pro. Snape nodded, and made a small cut on Kurama's arm. Hiei stood behind him, hands in his pockets. Pro. Snape took hold of one of the potions, letting a drop fall into Kurama's arm. It quickly healed. Pro. Snape made another mark on Kurama's arm, then another potion. Four potions later, and it was Hiei's turn.  
  
Hiei stepped forward and took one hand out of his pocket. Pro. Snape made a small mark on his arm and used another potion to heal it. Except it didn't heal. It didn't do anything at all.  
  
"What? Who's is this." looking at the bottle, it read "Neville" Professor Snape chuckled. "You're lucky you got away with nothing happening Mr. Jagan. Most times, Neville makes a huge explosion with his potions, or anything else he does for that matter. Placing the bottle off to the side, he began again.  
  
Half way through the potions, and Kurama was once again getting cut. Professor McGonagall stepped into the classroom silently. Seeing Professor Snape seemingly holding a student at knife point, she yelled out to him.  
  
"Severus!" Professor Snape was about to place the knife on the table when Professor McGonagall spoke up. Snape quickly turned, and made a small gash in Kurama's side. Both Hiei and Kurama had looked to Professor McGonagall when she entered, and neither noticed the cut.  
  
"Minerna! What is it?" Snape said, staring at Professor McGonagall. She looked very stressed out for some reason.  
  
"What are you doing, Severus?" she asked quickly, her eyes on the knife.  
  
"This?" Snape held up the knife. "I'm testing a potion the students made. I asked for volunteers and these two stepped forward. What is it you want?"  
  
McGonagall let out a rather large sigh. She wiped her brow and then stepped closer. "Oh, nothing important. Just information on all the Quiditch matches that are coming up." She took a quick glance at Kurama's side, the stared at it. "Oh Mr. Minimaro, you're bleeding!"  
  
Kurama looked to his side, where the cut was. A little blood, in his opinion at least, had fled his body. He calmly reached over all the potions, and picked up his own. Taking off the top, he poured out one drop on the cut.  
  
" Mr. Minimano, you're going to need more potion than that. Maybe six or seven drops. Not one, that's not enough." But as he spoke, the wound began to heal itself. The blood seemed to disappear off of his robes and the cut reformed into tight skin. Even Kurama's outfit sew itself back together. In moments it looked as though nothing had happened.  
  
"Who's potion is that?" Snape asked, taking hold of the potion. Hiei sighed quietly behind Kurama.  
  
"It's mine, Professor." Kurama said in his normal voice.  
  
"How is it so strong? Did you put in extra ingredients? Or maybe larger quantities of what I said?" He seemed amazed by the simple potion.  
  
"No, I did exactly as you said. Nothing special." Kurama had not planned on having to use his potion in such a way, and he didn't want to tell the Professor about his seed.  
  
"There is no way, boy, that you were able to make such a powerful potion with only the ingredients I said. I made the same potion last night, and mine wasn't even that strong. You had to do something extra. Tell me boy, what was it?" Snape was up in Kurama's face now, his face twisted in a way that made him look as if he had gone mad.  
  
Kurama heard Hiei begin to growl behind him [A/n: Just me, or does everyone make Hiei "growl." He's not a dog.] so he quickly answered.  
  
"No sir, only what you said. Although I might have accidentally put in a little extra of each. I would have to make it again to be sure." Kurama tried to smile politely.  
  
Snape himself seemed to be growling under his breath. "Fine, then the two of you can get to your next class. Get out." Kurama and Hiei quickly moved towards the door.  
  
Once outside the room, Hiei began to speak. "Do you know how much my hand itched for a katana just now?" he chuckled evilly. "Although if I had one, that man would be dead right now."  
  
"Hiei calm down. It was only a potion. I made a careless mistake, putting in that seed. I wanted to see what affect the potion would have on it, I didn't think of what effect it might have on the potion." Kurama smiled, pulling his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"So you did use a seed. I thought I saw you put something extra in. I'm surprised you could make a mistake, fox." Hiei once again had his hands in his pocket.  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes, Hiei. Now come on, it's almost time for our third class. What do you have?" Kurama asked, taking the steps up to History of Magic.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures with that oaf Hagrid. I don't see how Harry and his friends can care about that huge man." Hiei started to walk in the opposite direction, down towards the front door.  
  
"Well, many find it hard to believe you care about Yusuke. And don't start telling that you don't care, because I know you do." Kurama waved back behind himself without turning, beginning to walk up a case of stone stairs.  
  
A/N: Yup. I got done with a little chapter that, if this plot goes according to plan, will mean something later in the storie. So please review! 


	11. Evil Attacks

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter  
  
AN: SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY! .' yeah I know I haven't worked on this in a LONG time but. I'm back! ^-^ today is the last day of a 4 day weekend. I would have worked on this more but I had a huge science project to do. I had to type my notes. I still have to write my bib., finish my poster, finish my power point and come up with a lesson plan. Plus I have a headache, and my tonsils (spheres in my throat) are swollen. .. You guys better be happy you got a chapter at all! I wasn't going to work on this until next week. maybe not even for two weeks. Hmm. which story do I have on FF.net that needed work? Please review, and when you do. Try and put something helpful in it. I love all these "Good job, keep going!" but I would like you to criticize (nicely!) my work so that I know where to fix it. Thanks! 


	12. Trip to Hogsmead

Disclaimer: I hate saying this. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not own Harry Potter. I only own this plot.  
  
A/N: Buwa ha ha ha! I'm back with that last chapter, and I had already started this one before it! . Oops. Oh well, this will be next. It's a good thing.. Heh, yeah anyways.  
  
Trip to Hogsmead  
  
"Next! Come on you little annoying. Hurry up!" The caretaker yelled at the long line of students slowly moving forward. He had many other things to do, and making sure that bad students didn't get into Hogsmead wasn't on the top of his mind right then. "Next, next... next. yes you're on the list." he rambled on, checking off each name.  
  
Yusuke leaned slightly to the left, noticing all the students in front of him. "Man this line is long. We're not going to have any time once we get there!" he said to none of the people standing around him.  
  
"Calm down, Yusuke. At least shut up. I don't want to hear your whining." Hiei said, eyes closed as he stood in line. Somehow, he knew when to move forward, and he never ran into anyone.  
  
"Not hearing me, eh? I can arrange for that." Yusuke said in a slightly cold voice, his hand at his side crunching into a fist.  
  
"No Yusuke, don't get any rational ideas. Last thing we need is to stand in this line for forever and then get in trouble and not go. Right?" Botan said in a cheerful voice. She was happy to finally be getting some free time. Kurama could tell although she hadn't said anything about it.  
  
Kurama smiled warmly at her before turning to the caretaker. He waited a moment then stepped forward. Hiei didn't stop, just walked straight forward and past Kurama. Filch started to yell but stopped suddenly and just checked off Hiei's name.  
  
At last walking down the streets of Hogsmead, Kurama took in a deep breath. There was plenty of air in the castle, but it made him feel like being stuck in the Makai jail. Not that he would know anything about being in jail. [ ^-^]  
  
"Where're Harry and Ron and that Herm girl?" Kuwabara asked looking around dumbly. Noticing that everyone was ignoring him, Kurama sighed and answered.  
  
"It's Hermione, and they told us to meet them at a place called Wesley's Joke Shop.," said Yusuke, looking left and right trying to find the place.  
  
I believe it's this way," said Kurama, gracefully walking straight forward. With everyone following him, he turned left then right, right again through a store and out the back to another street. One last turn left and they stood right in front of Wesley's Joke Shop.  
  
Yusuke bent over and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Kurama, did you really have to take that route? There has to be a quicker way to get there."  
  
"There is an easier way to get there, but it takes about twenty minutes longer. I thought we should make the most of our first visit." Kurama said, smiling and stepping towards the door.  
  
"Have you been coming here in your free time, fox?" Hiei asked, hands in his pockets and eyes on Kurama. Kurama would only smile mischievously and then lead the way into the shop.  
  
The second they were inside, the ears of Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara were filled with many different sounds. Whoopee cushions going off over here, small firecrackers over there. Two identical, tall red-head boys came running over to them from their left while Ron, Harry and Hermione came towards them from the right.  
  
"Kurama! Yusuke! You made it, I'm so glad." Hermione said, smiling as she ran over. The twins had reached them by now and both were smiling at the group of newcomers.  
  
"Hello," they both said at the same exact time.  
  
"I'm Fred."  
  
"And I'm George." If the two were to switch places, it would be impossible to tell them apart.  
  
"And you must be Yusuke, Hiei," one of them said pointing to each of the Japanese students, "Kuwabara, Kurama and of course Botan."  
  
The other added on to the first's comment. "It's a pleasure to meet you five." Kurama nodded, as did Hiei, while Kuwabara and Yusuke stood still trying to figure out if anything was different between the two twins.  
  
"I'm going to suppose that you are both Weasleys, as well as Ron," said Botan smiling and clasping her hands together. "I knew he had to have siblings, he couldn't run this store himself."  
  
The two nodded and then asked the others to follow as they lead the way to a back room. It was well lit and covered with framed patents of some of the boy's works. Yusuke wondered why they were meeting in the back of the shop instead of an area in the front.  
  
"We bought some Butterbeer with the extra money we made from sales. Would you like some?" one of the twins asked of the group. Harry, Hermione and Ron nodded and so the others agreed to take some as well. Once they all had gotten their drinks and sat down, the discussion began.  
  
"So I hear that two of you are demons," said the twin sitting on the left. "And just to remind you, I'm Fred." Harry and Ron smiled at this. They both knew that hundreds of people had mixed up the two twins.  
  
"Yes, Hiei and I are demons," said Kurama, not exactly listening to Koenma's hint to keep it quiet. "And I suggest that you don't annoy us or we could get dangerous."  
  
A moment of silence followed this.  
  
Yusuke broke the silence with his loud mouth. He had started to laugh and fallen from his chair. "Dangerous? YEAH RIGHT!" was the only words that he could get out before he had to gasp for breath from laughing to hard.  
  
The twins both had confused looks on their faces, so Botan tried to clear up the matter for them. "Hiei is slight, say, dark. However, he's not evil, not anymore at least. Moreover, Kurama, well he used to be a thief but now he's better, at least I think he is. After the DT I'm not sure." she began to ramble on about information when Harry stopped her.  
  
"In other words Hiei isn't going to hurt you without a VERY good reason and Kurama couldn't hurt a fly." He said, laughing lightly. The twins nodded an understanding, but neither looked as if they understood.  
  
"I always thought that demons would have really sharp teeth and nails and long tails and weird ears, or something like that." Said George as his drank some of his Butterbeer.  
  
"Well, in our demon form we do. But I've taken the body of a human, before they were born mind you, and Hiei is able to change his appearance." Kurama said, trying to clear up things before someone got confused.  
  
"I see.," said Fred. Hermione made a sharp 'ahem' noise and the group went quiet.  
  
"Now, I've asked you all here because I overheard something in one of my classes with the Slytherins. Malfoy was talking with his big mouth about how his father was going away on very important business over Christmas break. I don't know what this means, but I can take a guess." Hermione said, not waiting for someone to acknowledge her wanting to talk.  
  
"That his father's going to see Voldermort," said Harry calmly. Ron, Fred, George and Hermione all seemed to have shivers run through their body, though they went quickly. "You guys have got to get over me saying that name," Harry said sternly.  
  
"We're trying. Anyway, I thought that maybe some of you could go and follow him so that we get an idea of what he.. Voldermort's planning. Any of you feeling up to it?" Hermione asked, looking at the five before her.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei. All eyes fell to him as he continued to speak. "I will. I can follow him to where ever he goes and then listen from a distance."  
  
"Good, so that's taken care of," said Yusuke, chugging down the last of his Butterbeer. "Got any more of this stuff? It's really good."  
  
"This is no time to be asking for a drink, Urameshi." Kuwabara said, looking serious for once in his life.  
  
"Oh shut it Kuwabara. I bet you can't even name the guy that we're going to take down." Yusuke responded, not even looking at him as Fred got up and poured him some more butterbeer.  
  
"Yeah I can!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Fine, then tell me his name." Yusuke said lightly, drinking more of his butterbeer.  
  
"Umm.. Well. er.. Why should I tell you? I bet you don't know and you just want me to tell you." Kuwabara said, unable to come up with a straight answer.  
  
"Get back to me when you figure it out, bonehead." Yusuke said before turning to Hermione. "Well that's taken care of. Anything else you want to talk about?"  
  
Hermione paused for a moment, thinking to herself. "No I don't think so. That's about it."  
  
Yusuke stood up. "Good, then we have some time to do shopping. I want to look at some of the things in this joke shop. Ron, would you help me? I don't want these brothers of yours taking more money than they should get." Ron looked confused for a moment then stood and followed Yusuke and his brothers out the door.  
  
Kurama stood. He stretched his arms above his head and said calmly, "I believe I'll go for a little walk." And then he too stepped out the door. Kuwabara had sometime during walked out and was following after Yusuke as well. Hiei disappeared in a second, leaving Botan, Harry and Hermione left alone in the room. The three looked at each other for a while.  
  
"Well, want to go learn where everything is?" Harry asked Botan, who suddenly smiled widely and agreed quickly.  
  
The group split up. They would meet together later while they walked up the steps of Hogwarts to finish their last homework before bed, and then classes the next day.  
  
A/N: Haha! A quicker chapter upload. And it moves the plot along too! ^-^ I feel proud of myself. Now I'm going to have to say hi and respond to a few viewers. Thankies for reading!  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme: Yeah, I guess everyone does growl. I suppose I was being mean to Kurama, making him mess up on that potion. Oh well, it works out for the story.  
  
Author Keysoonaer: How will you cause chaos? Hmmm.. I am a vampire. That will be hard. But fun, none the less. Thank you for replying!  
  
Blank: Sorry, no I'm not going to bring in any other Yu Yu Hakusho characters. That would tangle up my plot even more. I was thinking of bringing another of my own characters in, but decided against it.  
  
ChildofMidnight: Voldermort a weakling! That's a new idea. But I think I might rather have a real fight then something where Voldermort is just running away.  
  
Everyone else: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you like it and keep reading!  
  
And anyone working on a Yu Yu Hakusho story, or any other story.. Don't forget to UPDATE! ^-^ 


	13. Update

Hey all! Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while. shool got hard suddenly and every time I'd work to bring one grade up another would fall. But I promise I'll start working again soon!  
  
Indeed, I checked the other week and noticed that Chapter 11 had some problems loading. It was supposed to be a whole chapter, not just an A/N. I'll fix that next time I update. ^-^  
  
So yeah, I get writing soon.and for all you other writers out there. You better be writing too!  
  
PS- It might take a while, I'm starting a really weird story with two friends about squirrels, glowing monkeys and bananas that are going to take over the world. . 


	14. Update!

Ok people.... Here's an update you've been waiting for!  
  
HAHAHAHA It's not part of the story. But you have to read it. It's my life story! .  
  
I was just about failing Spanish for a while there. It was down to an F... luckily I brought it up to a B- for report card. Dunno how I did that, but I did. So now I have more free time. Second, I was in a chatroom and accidently said a "bad word" (it wasn't even a swear) but I got kicked off and all the passwords changed, making my mother have to call AOL and all that junk. That kept me from going online for a month! . In which time I started to write something! But then I lost it. .' It was only a couple of paragraphs anyway.  
  
I've reached a hundred replies! ^-^ Go me. And it's all because of you wonderful people!  
  
Here are a couple of responses: EverKitsune: Yes, there is a movie. It's called Poltergeist Report, I believe. ^-^ There's a bit about Kurama's past in there! Anime-Crusader: How do you know? O.o It's my story... ^-^ Anyway, Voldermort has a lot of magical powers, and a lot of followers would could pick up his wand for him! Everyone who said to update: I'm going to print out the last chapter and then try and work from there, 'kay? ^-^ 


End file.
